The Return of the 7th Element
by thunderhawk7865
Summary: /2nd Installment of the 7th Element series\ After 15 years on Earth, and making a name for himself as a successful actor and musician, Dan returns to Equestria, only to find that much has changed and the family he started could very well be shattered.
1. Chapter 1: A Day In the Life

**Yep, that's right! You guys asked for it! So here's Ch. 1 of the REAL sequel to The 7th Element!**

**You wanted Ace back, so I'm giving him to you. I gave up trying to explain to you all that Ace will not be coming back in A New Dawn on The Horizon because it is an INTERMEDIARY sequel that is from the POV of Blazing Dawn.**

**Since you all wanted Ace back so badly, I'm going to give you all chapter 1. This is the ONLY time I will cave in to my fans like this! There will NOT be a next time where I answer demands like this. Love you guys, but you can't rush me or Henry like this.**

**As for when this story will update, in honestly depends on how I feel when I sit down to write and if Henry needs my assistance for what I should've been working on tonight, A New Dawn on The Horizon.**

**So please, do not rush me. It does not help. ESPECIALLY with this syndrome I have. This is all I'm giving you for now of The Return of the 7th Element.**

**Enjoy chapter 1.**

* * *

**The Return of the 7th Element**

* * *

Written by Thunderhawk

Edited by Henry Anthony Courtler

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

The 7th Element series started before the synopsis leak of the first season 3 episodes of the show, in which they have confirmed there will be a seventh Element of Harmony. These stories are in no way associated with changing the actual direction the show is taking, and are original stories of the author's design. Any similarities between these works and the show's season 3 episodes are purely coincidental and in no way intended to take an idea from Lauren Faust and her crew.

Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Day In the Life**

_March 17, 2027, 3:17 P.M._

_Los Angeles, California._

It was a cloudy, chilly day over the human metropolis of Los Angeles. A gentle breeze was blowing over the downtown area of the city, cars were speeding to and fro along the busy streets of the city, the people inside going about their usual business. People on the sidewalks were bustling to and fro, busy as always. All was as it should be in the human city...

Save the man sprinting down a nearby alleyway, his black windbreaker flowing out behind him in the breeze.

"Crap crap crap crap!" The man shouted as he ran, looking behind him as if someone were chasing him, "Gotta get outta here...gotta get away...I was in way over my head this time!"

The man was in his early thirties, with medium length, clean-cut, brown hair that was styled with his bangs off to the right. He had a five o'clock shadow and finely toned facial features. Aside from his windbreaker, he wore a blue tee-shirt underneath, with dark-blue jeans. His golden eyes gleamed brightly as he stopped running and crouched behind a dumpster up against the alleyway wall. From under his jacket he produced a .44 magnum pistol. He slammed a fresh clip into the hilt and primed the weapon. He leaned against the dumpster, gun at the ready, panting heavily.

"He went this way, guys!" A gruff voice echoed from down the hall. This voice was followed the sounds of several other voices behind him; footsteps reverberating down the alleyway. The man in the windbreaker gulps as he heard weapons, namely assault rifles being brandished and primed. "Don't let the bastard get away!"

The man sighed, "Okay...you've got this..." He muttered to himself as he gripped the weapon tightly in his hands.

"Find him!" The voice reverberated again, and the footsteps slowed down and sounded more far apart. They were spreading out, attempting to find him.

In an instant, the man was out from behind the dumpster. He opened fire on the men down the alleyway that were looking for him, the sound of the gun discharging thundering around the tightly closed walls.

Three shady-looking men, all in black hoodies and sunglasses, were all felled by the man's bullets, crying out as they were hit.

A man near the back of the group of about twenty men, dressed like the rest, but wearing a bulletproof vest, pointed at the man and yelled, "THERE! OPEN FIRE!"

"Shoot!" The man yelled, turning around and sprinting again, this time towards the street. He started blind-firing behind him as he ran, and smirked as he heard the dying cry of another goon.

His gun clicked. He was out.

"Crap!" He yelled as he pulled another clip out from under his jacket, still sprinting. The goons chasing him took advantage of his cease fire to break cover and chase him full-throttle, opening fire on the man as they did.

The man covered the back of his head as he ran for protection, bullets whizzing past him as he ran.

As he approached the street, he barked, "MOVE! MOVE! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

The confused pedestrians only stared at the man quizzically as he ran out of the alleyway into the street. That is, until the sounds of guns being fired were heard. The pedestrians on the sidewalk freaked out, and started scattering, men and women screaming alike, running for cover.

The man was struggling to slam a new clip into his magnum as he ran, still running in a serpentine style as to avoid any bullets that came his way.

"GET HIM!" The gruff voice sounded from behind him again, more bullets whizzing past him. He winced as a man in a suit was struck in the back by a bullet as he ran by. He uttered a silent prayer for the man as he ran towards a nearby intersection.

"Gotta get outta here!" The man huffed tiredly as he ran straight into the middle of the intersection. A horn honked and a car skidded to a halt. The car was a sleek black Audi sports-car and the man had stopped and was aiming the gun through the windshield.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR, NOW!" The man roared, cocking the weapon.

The man inside nodded furiously before diving out of his car. The man quickly leaped over the open door of the car and jumped inside, slamming the door and zooming off down the road.

Inside the car, the man breathed a sigh of relief and laughed a little to himself as he drove, "Idiots didn't stand a chance in-WHOA!"

To his shock, several bullets flew through the Audi's back windshield, shattering it in a shower of glittering glass.

This caused the man to veer off to the left and almost crash head-on into a semi truck. He cried out and yanked the steering wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding an imminent death.

When he recovered, he looked in his rear-view mirror and swore. Several black SUVs were swerving through traffic behind him, men leaning out of the windows with guns aimed at his car.

"Let's kick this up a notch..." The man muttered annoyedly before shifting the car into a higher gear and swerving around oncoming traffic and turning left onto an oncoming one-way street.

The man swerved expertly around the cars barreling towards him, as he drove, and laughed when a driver of an SUV behind him was not so fortunate and slammed headlong into a minivan, causing the SUV to flip into the air and land upside down in a shower of glass and shrapnel. The other two SUVs swerved around the wreckage and gave chase.

The man picked up his magnum and blind-fired out the window as he drove, still keeping a hand on the steering wheel and swerving around oncoming traffic as he did so. He smiled as a tire on one of the SUVs popped and it to swerve to the side violently, causing the whole vehicle to tip over and roll down the street, crushing it.

"Yeah! Suck it, bitches!" The man laughed and he swerved around a corner and back into same-way traffic. He narrowed his eyes and the one SUV still following him swerved around the corner as well and was gaining steady ground. It wasn't long until the the SUV was neck and neck with him on his passenger side.

The man growled, rolled down the window, and started shooting at the SUV. He hit the man in the back-seat that was aiming an assault rifle at him and he fell back into the car. In response, the driver of the SUV, the man in the bulletproof vest from earlier, wrenched his steering-wheel towards the man's Audi.

The man braced for impact and the SUV rammed into his Audi, sending it flipping through the air and into a nearby telephone pole, landing upside-down.

The airbag slammed into the man as he tried to unbuckle his seat-belt. Annoyed, he grunted and blasted a bullet into the airbag to deflate it. Quickly, he scrambled out of the totalled Audi, pushed past some men that ran up and asked if he was okay, and ran into the nearby office building. As he entered, he heard the screech of the SUV's tired and the shouts of men as they ran after him.

"Everybody, get down!" The man shouted as he ran into the lobby, shooting a bullet into the air. This caused everyone inside to duck and cover as the men chasing the golden-eyed man entered and started opening fire, the thunderous sound of bullets being discharged drowning out the screams of civilians. The man leaped over a desk and turned it on it's side as he did so, taking cover behind it.

He exhaled, leaned over the top, and started returning fire to his pursuers, taking down two more of them.

His gun clicked again, and his pursuers heard it. Swearing, the man dropped his gun and dove out from behind the desk, making for the stairwell. He ran up about five flights of stairs before he came to cafeteria looking place, where employees screamed in shock as he entered. He was obviously interrupting their breaks from work.

He looked around quickly and swore. There was no way out. There was only a large plexiglass windows overlooking the road below on the wall in front of him.

As he turned to go, he heard guns click from the door.

"Don't. Move." The gruff voice from before said.

The man sighed and slowly, but surely, rose his hands above his head and looked his pursuers, who finally had him pinned, directly in the eyes.

The gruff-looking man stepped forward, taking off his sunglasses, still aiming a pistol at the golden-eyed man. The men behind the gruff man were still aiming at him as well.

"Here we are at last, driver..." The man chuckled, staring down the golden-eyed man, "You've been causing us too much trouble for far too long..."

"Bite me." The man said, spitting in the eyes of the gruff man. The gruff man responded by inhaling deeply and reaching his fist back, and swung it forward with the intent to punch the golden-eyed man.

The golden-eyed man responded by blocking the gruff man's fist, twisting it around. A snapping sound was heard, and the gruff man cried out in pain. He whirled the gruff man around and held him by the throat, using him as a human shield for the other men that were aiming guns at him.

"I bid you all, adieu..." The golden-eyed man smirked before snapping the gruff man's neck, letting his body fall lifeless on the ground, and sprinting towards the window. Before any of the goons could open fire on the man, he had jumped through the window, sending broken glass everywhere.

The man fell five stories, straight down to a taxi cab parked below.

"AAAAARGH!" The man yelled, bracing himself for impact.

The man instead, however, landed on a big inflatable pad. It made a hissing sound as air escaped as he impacted from his fall.

"AND CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!" A voice reverberated around the area. A bell rang and several people emerged from behind cameras that were placed around the area to film the event.

Several people with headsets on approached the pad as the man fumbled around in it's depths, trying to get off.

"Mr. Sessions!" One blonde man said, extending a hand, "Are you okay?"

The man laughed as he jumped down after grabbed the man's hand. He smiled and brushed himself off, "Never better, Chris!" He brushed himself off, "That was a really fun scene to shoot!"

It was true. Dan had realized his dream of becoming a famous actor. Since elementary school, and being in his first play, Dan had developed a love of singing and acting. After some disappointments in the politics of high school theater, Dan went on to study theater at a well-renowned university under the writer of several musicals. After moving to Los Angeles, he worked as an extra on TV shows for awhile, voice acting in cartoons and video games as well, before catching his big break and being casted as the next protagonist in the new Transformers movie. Since then, he had acquired several large parts and had accumulated quite the acting career.

In high school, he wanted to give up his dream because of getting the shaft so much from his teachers. But something happened during that time that made him change his mind...

But what it was; he couldn't remember for the life of him. Whenever he thought about it, he racked his brain trying to think. He had since decided it was a powerful talk his mother had given him, being an actress herself before becoming a professor of literary arts.

Whatever happened back then, he found himself continually praying about for whoever was responsible for encouraging him to chase his dream.

"Haha!" The man in the headset known as Chris laughed, "I will never get how you do it, Dan...doing your own stunts, and all..."

"Practice, Chris. Lots and lots of practice..." Dan started walking behind the cameras, pulling off the black wind-breaker and accepting a grey zip-up hoodie from a stage hand that had walked up, "So, how long do I have until I'm due for Leno, Chris?"

"Forty-five minutes, Dan..." Chris said, checking a clipboard, "It's okay to be late, though. It's not exactly filmed live."

"True enough..." Dan sighed, pulling on his hoodie and zipping it up, "I can make it."

The stagehand Chris stopped short and cocked an eye, smiling, "Lemme guess...your Corvette?"

Dan turned and winked, "Oh, yeah..."

* * *

**"Hello, everyone! And welcome to tonight's episode of the Jay Leno Show! With a musical performance by Maroon 5! And we go behind the scenes of the new Fast and Furious movie with the star Daniel Sessions! And now, here's your host, Jay Leno!"**

The studio audience went wild as the big-chinned man himself stepped out from the backstage area of his studio, the studio band playing catchy jazz music. He was much older and wrinkled, but still healthy and going strong for all intents and purposes. he waved and blew kisses at the studio audience before sitting down behind his desk with two comforter chairs sitting next to it and trying to calm the crowd as the music stopped.

"Thank you!" Jay said, waving his hands in a downward motion, "Thank you! Ladies...ladies, please. You are too kind..."

The crowd laughed and some girls in the audience screamed when he said that, but ultimately, it got the crowd to quiet down.

Jay pointed at the ladies and said, "I'm old enough to be your grandpa, young ladies...please..." The crowd laughed again before Jay cleared his throat and began to talk, "Well, folks, we have a special treat here tonight. Not only do we have a performance from the age-old classic pop rock band Maroon 5..." The crowd cheered and Jay had to wait awhile before they died down again, "But, we have, on the set, the star of the new movie in the Fast and Furious franchise! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a rousing round of applause..." The crowd burst out into cheers before Jay could finish as he gestured off to the side, "To Dan Sessions!"

The crowd went even more nuts and the ladies screamed even louder as Dan made his way from the backstage, waving at the crowd and smiling as he walked. Jay stood up and shook hands with Dan as he sat down. Eventually, the crowd quieted down and Dan looked over at the audience with a quizzical look, "Am I that popular, Jay?" Dan looked over at Jay with a cocked eye, which caused laughter from the audience and Jay to chuckle, "I'm honestly not that good at acting..."

The crowd laughed again and Jay leaned forward on his desk, "You sing, too, right? Maybe that's it..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Dan sang in a high clear pop tenor voice, that caused more cheering and screaming from the crowd.

Jay laughed, "Haha! What a heartbreaker!" He looked over at a chuckling Dan. He gave Dan a contemplative look before a small smirk crossed his features.

"So Dan, why don't you gives us an...inside scoop on the new Fast and Furious film!" Jay finished with an excited cheer, riling up the audience once again.

Dan leaned back and sighed heavily in his chair, "Well, Jay, as we're still in production, there's not a lot I can say, really..." The crowd gave a disappointed "awww" noise as he shook his head, "But I can give you a brief...eh...plot synopsis...if you will..."

"Do tell my friend, do tell."

"Well, as you all know, Dom, Vin Diesel's character, was killed in seventh movie. This movie is the ninth, and it introduces my character, whose name I will not disclose..." Dan leaned back and smiled. "Basically, I play this driver that's in waaaay over his head...you know, getting into trouble and involved with shady characters that he should never have gotten involved with..."

"Sounds to me like you were way in over your head even thinking things wouldn't backfire on you, eh?" The host jested sarcastically, getting the audience to roar their approval in laughter. Even the drummer of Maroon 5, Matt Flynn banged out a classic comedic beat to follow up on Jay Leno's joke.

Dan laughed and shook his head, "Oh, yeah, yeah, lemme tell you." The audience laughed again, "Yeah, well, the ex-FBI guy, Brian O'Conner, played by my good friend Paul Walker, took over for the past movie, but he finds my character in this movie, and we go on this adventure to steal some money from a local kingpin in L.A., all the while getting chased down by..." He leaned forward, "The Rock..." The audience laughed as Dan feigned being horrified.

"You sure 'The Rock' is still cooking? I mean, the man is pushing sixty and he can still keep up chasing after youngsters like you!" Everyone in the audience roared in laughter, "Hell, I'm surprised he isn't chasing after you with a cane and barking 'you young whippersnappers best be giving up or else!" The entire audience was in a riot; none could stop from laughing.

Dan bent forward laughing, clutching his stomach. He inhaled deeply and sighed, "Oh, he's still very much in shape, trust me. I wouldn't wanna mess with him. He'd probably stab that cane through my skull, or something." The crowd laughed again and Dan gave Leno a coy look. "Besides, I'm not _that_ young. I'm 32!"

"Good grief, boy, what's the secret to looking that young? I could swear you were just barely out of college." Girls in the crowd whistled at Dan, who, in turn, blushed slightly and waved.

"Well, truth be told, I don't really know." Dan crossed one leg over the other, "I mean, I haven't really changed much since college..." He stroked his facial hair, "Though I do enjoy stroking my facial hair when I'm deep in thought..." The audience laughed again and the girls whistled again.

"Look at all the ladies out there in that audience! They're all just dying to be with you!" As he spoke, the camera did a quick pan around the audience, filming many of the female attendees cheering loudly in Dan's direction, "Don't you have a special someone, Dan?" Jay Leno questioned.

Dan blushed slightly again before adjusting his hoodie and stroking his chin again. "I don't actually." He nodded at Jay, "I've never really gotten into a serious relationship since...grrr..." He bent over suddenly and rubbed his temples, "Well, it's hard to remember. I...I can't really remember when I was last in a relationship." He paused, "Sometime around high school, I think." He shrugged, "Something just...kept me from really dating anyone. What it is, I...I don't know."

Jay Leno looked at him with a sly grin, "Is that because you have a...family?" He said with a suggestive tone of voice. The crowd made a big "ooooohhh" noise as they all stared Dan down.

Dan laughed and shook his hands in front of him defensively, "No, no! Haha!" He turned towards Jay. "It's not like that, Jay. It's-"

Suddenly, Dan's eyes widened and he stared into space.

"Dan?" Jay said, leaning over his desk. He waved a hand in front of Dan's face. "You...okay, there?"

The crowd started whispering about what was going on, while inside Dan's head, he could hear voices suddenly. Voices that sounded...incredibly familiar. So familiar that Dan couldn't place them, but—

"ARGH!" Dan leaned forward suddenly, clutching his head. Jay stood up, worried. He called a stagehand to bring Dan a water bottle.

Dan's memory was chaotic. Not only had the voices started thundering through his head, memories started flowing in. Memories he didn't recognize that came flooding back in like a torrent of waves from a tsunami. He saw...ponies? And a small rural town with thatched roofs. One particular pony stood out. A blue one. With a rainbow mane. Smiling at him.

_"Dan..."_

_"Wha...huh?"_

The memories kept coming back. He was singing...in a club, full of ponies? He witnessed himself catch the blue mare as she sped through the air, rainbows trailing behind her. He was...flying? He could feel her on his back as he carried her home. He could feel the kiss he planted on her cheek.

_"Dan...come home..."_

_"URGH!"_

He was flying through the air, attacking a...a dragon! He was catching the falling rainbow-maned Pegasus as she was injured by the said dragon. His chest had a splitting pain as he lay in a crater...kissing the mare.

_"Dan...please..."_

_"Argh...wh-who...?"_

He was...holding two glowing swords and fighting...fighting a monster with an axe and shield. He...shared a passionate night with the mare. He was holding her as she was dying. She leans up and whispers.

_"Your son...he needs his Dad..."_

_"Ggrrrr...son? I have a son?"_ He muttered so quietly, no one heard a word of what he said.

He was holding a foal. A unicorn. No, a Pegasus. No! It was both! An...an...

_"He's an alicorn. He needs protection and guidance from his father..."_

_"N-no!"_

He was singing to the baby, stroking its mane. Then, he was racing through a canyon alongside the mare, who survived. Then...a telescope? One last kiss. Then...

_"Dan..."_

He clenched the side of his chair intensely.

_"R-Rainbow...D-D-Dash? B-Blazing D-Dawn?"_

His eyes snapped open.

He remembered.

"Rainbow Dash...Blazing Dawn..." He whispered to himself as he looked up at the stagehand that was holding a bottle of water in front of his face.

"Mr. Sessions?" The stagehand asked, "Are you...feeling better?"

Dan stared at the stagehand for awhile before nodding slowly and accepted the water, "Yes...thank you..." He unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. He exhaled after taking the drink and put the water down on Jay's desk.

"Dan?" Jay said, "Can you...continue talking?" He looked concerned.

Dan stared into space for a moment longer before turning to Jay and shaking his head slowly, "I..." He looked down, "I have to go..."

"Wait, Dan!" Jay held up a hand to stop the actor. It was too late. Dan had already exited off stage the way he came and was walking towards the back door where he came in from.

Dan pushed past another stagehand who came asking what was the matter as he attempted to make a quick exit towards the backdoor.

"Dan, wait!"

Dan turned and saw the old Jay Leno come running after him. He panted heavily as he finally caught up and said, "Hey, look, Dan. I'm really sorry if I hit a touchy subject..."

"Oh, no, Jay." Dan nodded a little, "You are...totally fine...I just..." He sighed, "I need to go."

"Do you have a family?" Jay asked again as Dan tried to leave, stopping the actor in his tracks.

He shuddered, looked down, and wiped away a tear that had emerged from his eye, "Y-Yes..." He turned and looked at the friendly talk show host, "I...I do..."

Jay folded his arms, a concerned look still on his face, "How long has it been since you've seen them? You seemed like you just remembered them and...well, truth be told, it looked like it hit you like a brick."

Dan sniffed and looked down sadly, "Fifteen years, Jay." He looked up at Jat again, his golden eyes glowing brightly, "Fifteen years...since I've seen them."

"Holy mother of—" Jay shook his head and stepped forward, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder, "Well, son." He smiled, "I think it's time you go visit your family then!"

Dan looked down and off to the side as Jay said this. This disheartened Jay, as he was trying to encourage Dan, "I wish I could, Jay..." Jay's mouth hung upon with shock as Dan said that. Dan looked back up at Jay, "I wish I could..." Dan repeated sadly, sniffing.

"Why not?" Jay questioned.

"It's...complicated." This was Dan's only response.

Jay removed his hand from Dan's shoulder and sighed, "I understand, Dan." The talk show host thought for a moment before looking up at Dan again, "I...I won't air this broadcast, ok? I'll get the audience and Maroon 5 to sign waivers saying that they will not disclose anything they heard and saw here on the set." He pointed at Dan, "Can we have you back to try again next week?" He smiled, "Maybe we can delve more into the new Fast and Furious by then..."

Dan smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah, I can do that..."

The two stood in silence for a few more moments before Jay waved his hands and Dan in a shooing motion, "Go. It's clear you need some alone time."

"Thank you, Jay." Dan turned to go.

"And for what's it's worth..." Jay continued as Dan walked towards the door, "I hope you feel better. You're a good man..."

Dan pushed open the door halfway and turned slightly to acknowledge Jay, nodded in thanks, and stepped out the door.

It had started to rain outside in Los Angeles. Dan threw up the hood on his hoodie and shoved his hands into his pocket as he walked to his Corvette parked behind the studio.

He unlocked it from the key in his hoodie pocket and opened the door, got in, and slammed it shut. He leaned back in the car for a moment and sighed, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of his car.

"I can't believe that I forgot..." Dan sniffed again and leaned forward, resting his head on the steering wheel, "I feel...I feel like...ARGH!" He slammed a fist into his dashboard, "Like such as ASSHOLE!" He started crying slightly as he stared at the floor of his car, "D...Dashie..."

He sat there crying for a few minutes before sitting up, sniffing, and pushing the ignition button on the car. The powerful engine in the Corvette hummed to life and Dan shifted the car into reverse, pulling out of his parking spot. He turned on the windshield wipers as he pulled out of the parking lot, past the security gate, and out into the road.

As he drove, he continually had to reach a hand up and wipe away a stray tear here and there. He needed to get his mind off of the fact that it had been fifteen years since he had been to Equestria. Fifteen years since he promised Rainbow Dash and his newborn son he would be back soon. Fifteen years...and he had forgotten all of it for some reason.

"That's why I didn't give up on acting and singing in high school..." Dan shook his head, "That's what I've been forgetting all these years..."

As he drove, he remembered he was due back on the set of the movie in a half an hour. He shook his head and frowned, "Screw that..."

Dan expertly pulled the blue Corvette onto the onramp of the freeway through L.A. The rain intensified as he sped the car up, and Dan turned up the windshield wipers.

"I don't even know anymore..." Dan thought sadly as he reached down and turned on the radio. A song by the famous singer Regina Spektor came on as he drove.

_It started out as a feeling..._

_Which then grew into a hope..._

Dan's eyes widened. This wasn't Regina Spektor singing. He knew her voice. This voice was...a familiar raspy tomboy voice that sounded adorable as she sang.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought..._

_Which then turned into a quiet word._

"Dashie?" Dan muttered, holding a hand to his forehead, which was pounding in pain.

_And then that word grew louder and louder..._

_'Til it was a battle cry!_

_You'll come back..._

_When they call you..._

_No need to say goodbye._

More and more tears streamed continuously out of his eyes and he gritted his teeth as he reached over to turn off the radio. The song still continued as he took an exit off the freeway. It was in his head.

"Dashie..." He wiped his eyes and he pulled over to the side of the road the led off the freeway, "It's not my fault! Please!" The song continued in his head anyway, Dashie's tomboyish voice reverberating through his head.

_Just because everything's changin'..._

_Doesn't mean it's never..._

_Been this way before._

"Dashie! Please!" Dan cried out as he grabbed the sides of his head and leaned forward in his seat, "It hasn't been this way before! It's not my fault!"

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are..._

_As you head off to your world._

_Pick a star on the dark horizon..._

_And follow the light._

Dan sat up and continued to drive, pulling up beside a bar he used to frequent in L.A. when he was working on TV shows. He was continually trying to stop the voice ringing through his head.

_You'll come back..._

_When it's over..._

_No need to say goodbye..._

"There was a need, Dashie..." Dan muttered, wiping away more tears and stepping out of his Corvette into the rain, "Because I would never see you again..."

He pulled his hood tighter around his head and brushed some of his bangs down over his golden eyes and he walked into the bar as to avoid anyone recognizing him. He sighed in relief as the sounds of the music in the bar and the joyous bar patrons drowned out the song ringing through his head.

He took a seat at the bar and looked up through his bangs and the rough and tumble looking bartender, who was wiping down the bar, "What'll it be, pal?"

_"Good...he didn't recognize me..."_ Dan thought.

"I'll have a cherry coke on the rocks..." Dan said in a much lower register, changing his voice, "Please..."

The barkeep looked at him funny and nodded, "Sure thing, buddy." The barkeep pulled out a soda squirter from underneath the counter and sprayed some cherry coke into a glass for the distressed actor, "You sure you don't want some alcohol? You looked trouble, friend."

"No thanks..." Dan lifted a hand, "I don't drink alcohol..."

"Suit yourself..." The barkeep put the coke down in front of the disguised Dan, who in turn grabbed it and took a small sip, "You look troubled..."

"I am..." Dan muttered, still speaking in a lower register, "Just..." He sighed, staring at his drink, "Family issues..."

"You married?"

"I should be..."

"Ah, so you knocked up a broad then..."

Dan wanted to much to slam his fist into the barkeep's face for calling Dashie that, but he restrained himself.

"I...I did..." He sighed, "And...I was going to stay with her, but...well, circumstances forced me to leave her...I haven't seen her or my kid in...fifteen years..."

The barkeep whistled and continued wiping down the bar, "Damn...you might wanna see if you can track them down..."

"I wish..." Dan muttered, "There's nothing really I can do at this point..." He stopped himself, paused for a moment, then looked up. His golden eyes glinted through his bangs for a moment, "I've got it!" He reached into his pocket and slammed some money down on the table, "Thanks for the drink, bro." Dan got off his still after barely touching his drink, and walked hurriedly out.

"Don't mention it..." The barkeep said awkwardly, picking up the money. He gasped. It was a 100 dollar bill.

"Hey mister!" The barkeep called out to Dan, but it was too late. Dan was already out the door. The barkeep sighed and looked down at the 100, "What a strange guy...oh well..." The barkeep shoved the 100 in his pocket and whipped the towel over his shoulder. "Who am I to argue with a 200% tip..."

* * *

It was now nine o'clock in the evening in L.A., the last rays of sun disappearing over the horizon. It was still raining heavily as Dan rode the elevator up to the top floor of a condominium complex, where his penthouse was. The door opened and he stepped out, his wet shoes squeaking on the marble floor as he walked. In front of him was a set of double doors with a key card key slot.

He took out his wallet and took out the key card in question and swiped it. The red light above the slot turned green and the doors opened automatically. A male computerized British voice rang through the hall, saying, _"Welcome home, Dan..."_

"Thank you, Wheatley..." Dan muttered before turning around and closing the doors behind him.

_"How was your day on the set, Dan? Kill anybody? Snap any necks?"_ The computer voice said.

Dan chuckled slightly, "Actually, yes. Good guess, Wheatley..." He remembered when he bought that personal AI from Valve after enjoying Portal 5 so much. They made AI's for all the computers in the game, including Wheatley.

_"Oh, good. That's great. That's jolly good!"_ The computer's voice said as Dan walked through the luxurious living room and straight to his bedroom with a king-sized bed, _"So, what would you like for dinner? I can call those pizza drones again..."_

"Actually, Wheatley..." Dan took off his hoodie and hung it up in his closet, "I'm not...hungry, tonight..."

_"You're...not..."_ The computer asked, confused, _"What an unexpected turn of events..."_

"Bite me, Wheatley..." Dan muttered, sitting down on his bed and kicking off his street shoes, "Look, can you shut down? I need..." He sighed, "I need some alone time..."

_"Did you piss off the Rock again?"_

"What? Gr... NO!" Dan shouted, "Just...shut down. I'll talk to you in the morning..."

_"Suit yourself, grumpy gus..."_ In a powering down sound, Dan's AI system shut down for the night.

Sighing, Dan got down on the floor and kneeled in front of the bed, resting his elbows on the bedspread and clenching his hands together in front of his face. This is how he prayed, every night. This is how he prayed like clockwork for those beings he referred to as "them" whenever he thanked his God in Heaven for them.

This time was different.

This time, he knew who he was praying for.

He closed his eyes, rested his head against his clenched hands, and

"Dear Father in Heaven..." Dan said in a low, reverent voice, "I know I come before you every night...to thank you for the good events of each day...and my good fortune...and to thank you for my parents and ask for their continued health and safety..." Dan gulped, a tear welling in his eyes again, "And I always ask for a special blessing upon those...those beings who I forgot about and to bless them with protection..."

He shuddered and heaved in an unsteady breath and he started crying again, "But tonight, Father, I know who they are. And I know what I am thankful for." He sniffed sadly, and inhaled to regain his composure slightly, "I know not, Father, if you have jurisdiction over the land of Equestria..." He gulped and paused to wipe away a tear, "But, if somehow you do, then I ask that you place a special blessing upon...upon Rainbow Dash and...and my son, Blazing Dawn..." He inhaled sharply here and there and he continued crying, "I've been so...so _stupid_...to forget them like that, Father...they are the most important peopl—" He paused, and sadly chuckled. "_Beings_ I know along with my parents. I ask...forgiveness...for forgetting them, Father." Tear stains started appearing on the bed spread as more tears started falling from his eyes.

"I come before thee tonight, Father...to...bless them with protection if you can..." Dan was shuddering still as he continued. He lifted his head up and looked out the window at the stars in the sky. Tears staining his face, he pleaded with his God one last time:

"Please...protect Rainbow Dash and my son...and somehow...let them know..." He leaned his head against hands and closed his eyes, "That I...am sorry I forgot...and..." He sighed, "And that..._I love them_..."

He waited a few moments in silence before uttering "Amen" and looking back up outside. He felt a sudden warmth inside of his body, as if the sadness had been lifted from him. Slowly, he stood. He stepped out onto his balcony as the rain was just letting up. He leaned on the wet railing and gazed up at the stars, remembering Dashie's song that rang through his head.

"Pick a star on the dark horizon..." Dan muttered quietly, sniffing sadly. He searched through the air until he found a brightly glowing star in the sky. He rested his chin on his hand as gazed at the star, and started singing the song he sang quietly to himself on his backyard balcony all those years ago after returning to Earth. Only he adjusted the words to fit the situation.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart..._

_While I'm drinking coke all alone in my local bar._

_And we don't know how..._

_How we got into this mad situation..._

_Only doing things out of frustration._

Dan clenched the railing with his other hand as he stared at the star, singing out with all his heart.

_Trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard..._

Dan dropped his hand from his face and clenched the railing with both hands, looking up and singing, tears streaming down his face.

_She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time..._

_I've got a new job now on the latest flicks,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mess..._

_Is it God's or Celestia's test?_

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best..._

_Trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard..._

Dan stepped back from the railing and lifted his hands up towards the star he was looking at up in the sky as he continued to sing, the lights on his balcony reflecting off of his tears.

_But we're gonna start by..._

_Drinking old cheap bottles of pop..._

_Sit talking up all night..._

_Saying things we haven't for a while._

_A while, yeah..._

Dan smiled as he relished the thought of visiting his lover from another world after those years. He wondered what she would be like now, _"Probably a Wonderbolt..._" He chuckled, _"I wouldn't be surprised..."_ He continued to sing as he walked back inside to his room.

_We're smiling but we're close to tears..._

_Even after all these years..._

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

_Oooooo..._

Dan walked through his bedroom to his living room as he continued to "Oooo". He plopped down on the sofa in front of his fireplace, which he turned on with a remote. Suddenly, the room started vibrating with the speakers set up around the living room with the instrumental backup for the song he was singing.

_"Thought I'd back you up, Dan..."_ Wheatley's voice rang through.

Dan shook his head with a smile, not surprised that Wheatley had not really shut down. He wiped his eyes and leaned back, staring up at the fireplace and continued to sing.

_She's at work with the Wonderbolts..._

_With her head held high..._

_While I just finished the shoot but,_

_Didn't lose my pride._

A platter descended from the ceiling with a champagne glass with a few cans of Mountain Dew next to it. Dan nodded up at the ceiling in thanks and cracked open a can, pouring the soda into the glass. Still crying a little, he continued to sing.

_But we both know how,_

_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts._

_When you pick yourself up..._

_You get kicked to the dirt._

_Trying to make it work but,_

_Man these times are hard._

The AI sung along before asking,_ "Do I know this girl?_" Wheatley asked curiously.

Dan shook his head, taking a sip as the music continued to play, "No..." He chuckled sadly, "I'd have a feeling you two would get along..."

_"Is she as rude and sarcastic as me?"_

"Exactly." Dan nodded and continued to sing, tears still staining his face as he gazed at the fire.

_But we're gonna start by..._

_Drinking old cheap bottles of Dew._

_Sit talking up all night..._

_Doing things we haven't for a while..._

_A while yeah..._

_We're smiling, but we are in tears..._

_Even after all these years..._

Dan stopped singing and gazed at his glass of Mountain Dew. He shuddered and looked up, singing with more heart than ever before.

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time!_

_Ooooooooo!_

As Dan continued to "Ooooo'" to the music, Wheatley dimmed the lights so that only the light of the fire illuminated the penthouse.

_"For what it's worth, Dan..."_ The robotic voice sniffed, _"I hope you feel better..."_

Wheatley then shut down for real, though keeping the music on at a low volume as Dan leaned back on the couch. he found himself with the urge to yawn and his eyes fluttering closed. This day had exhausted him and he hadn't realized it until just now. Through his drowsiness, he continued to sing.

_Oh these times are hard..._

_Yeah, they're making us crazy..._

_Don't give up on me, baby..._

He sang this phrase over and over again until the song ended. By then, the depressed actor was fast asleep, curled up on the luxurious couch.

The glass of Mountain Dew he was holding splashed to the floor from his tired hands as his eyes fluttered closed and sleep overcame him, a stray tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

_A bright flash of light caused Dan to sit up and rub his eyes. He looked around. There was nothing but whiteness in every direction._

_"W-what in the...!" He uttered and he struggled to stand up, his feet making sounds as if he were standing on marble._

_He put a hand to his head, growling from the pain of a massive headache, "Hello?" He looked around, "Is anyone there?"_

_Hearing no response, he swore, "I'm dreaming, then..."_

_"Dan..."_

_"GAH!" Dan fell down from shock of the thunderous voice that reverberated around the area he was in, "What on Earth?" he stood back up and looked around furiously. He knew the voice well, "Celestia?" He scrambled around furiously, trying to find the source of the voice, "Celestia, talk to me! Please!"_

_"Dan...I am not physically present...I am in Equestria..."_

_"Fan-freaking-tastic!" Dan yelled, stomping his feet angrily, "What do you want?"_

_"You have remembered us...and, because of this, you are needed again in Equestria..."_

_Dan laughed sarcastically, "Oh, well, great! I'm needed again!" He growled, "This is just a dream! A guilt dream brought on by the Dew! And because I'm an IDIOT for forgetting!"_

_"This is no dream, Dan..."_

_"Aha! Right there!" Dan pointed up in the voice's direction, "That PROVES this is a dream! You said that the FIRST time we met..."_

_"Dan...you are needed again in Equestria, whether you believe it or not...when you get the chance, come see me and my sister..."_

_Dan nodded sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. And while I'm at it, how about I go kill a huge-ass drago—"_

_In an instant, a feeling a fatigue passed over Dan and he collapsed on the hard white floor of the area he was in._

_"Ugh..." He groaned, trying to lift his head up. The blackness overtook his eyes and his head fell back. He was out again._

* * *

Dan could hear his heart beating in the darkness. His eyes fluttered open, "Ugh...what?" He found himself staring up at a cloudy, dreary looking sky. The slight smell of smoke was in the air as his eyes fluttered open more, "Where-?"

Before he could say anything else, the sound of buzz-saws were heard from behind him. The sound shocked Dan so much that he jumped to his feet and turned in the direction of the sound. As he turned, he found himself instinctively moving some muscles in his back and hovering in the air.

"What the heck!" Dan shouted as he touched down. He looked down.

Hooves. A navy blue pair of hooves.

He turned his head around.

Wings. Longer and more developed wings than before. Navy blue as well.

"I...I can't be..." Dan muttered before looking around furiously. He saw a puddle of water nearby on the road. He galloped over it and looked at the reflection.

He gasped, "I _AM_!"

He was his pony-self again, only much taller. His mane wasn't as long as when he was in Equestria last, and matched his hair that he had in his human form. He had a small goatee underneath his muzzle, which he slowly rose a hoof up and stroked. As always, his golden eyes glowed fiercely in the reflection.

"I'm back..." He saw a small smile appear on his face in the reflection, "I'm...I'm back!" He pasued, "My cutie mark!"

He turned around and looked at his flank. Sure enough, the Bass clefs were there, But, they had a white outlining around them now.

"I look a little different..." He observed outloud, but was startled again by the sound of buzz-saws.

"What in Equestria?" Dan used his wings to jump around again and gasped at what he saw.

Where the border to the Everfree Forest used to be were stumps where trees used to be. Countless amounts of stumps. The forest was still there further away, but ponies carrying chainsaws of all things and wearing hardhats were walking amongst the trees and cutting them down. Strong stallions were hauling the fallen trees away shortly after they were being cut down.

"This looks like Brazil all over again..." Dan muttered, sniffing. He gagged. The smell of smoke still wafted through the air. He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Ponyville no longer looked like the peaceful rural town he remembered. It looked urbanized, with modern looking 50's style houses stretching out for as far as he could see. Sweet Apple Acres was still there, only Dan could judge by the houses started to brush the border of the apple orchard that the city had gotten much MUCH bigger. In the background, he could see factories. Factories with smoke-stacks puffing smoke into the air. What they were producing, Dan could not tell.

"Dear Celestia above..." Dan muttered as he hovered above the ground, taking in everything he had just seen, "I need to catch up..."

With that, Dan, happy that flying was no more than an instinct to him after being gone for so long, took off towards the city of Ponyville to search for the answers he wanted.

"A lot's changed since I've been gone..." Dan muttered as listened to the harmonious beats of his wings as he headed towards town.

* * *

**And that's it for now!**

**Like I said, I posted this first chapter out of the goodness of my heart to give you fans who needed closure about when Ace returns what you wanted. However, this may not have been a good thing, as many questions will undoubtedly arise as to how Ponyville is like this, or how Blazing Dawn (who you see on the cover on FiMFiction) got his Cutie Mark.  
**

**Keep in mind, you asked for it.**

**When this updates again, I will not know for sure. We will see. But for now, my main focus is ANDoTH and my requests. This syndrome I have only allows me to do so much.**

**Thanks again for all the support.**

**-Thunderhawk**


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Welcomes

**And viola! An update to this along with A New Dawn On the Horizon? Is it too good to be true!**

**Nay, I say!**

**I have returned, and am feeling a little better. Better enough to write fics, at least. The conditions of my SJS are still there, but not as bad.**

**Anyway, I will be gone for the next two days in the desert driving a Jeep around off road like a boss to help with my brother's eagle scout project, so these updates are all you guys get for now.**

**Thanks again for your patience while I recover. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Warm Welcomes**

"Unbelievable..." Dan muttered to himself as he flew over the town of Ponyville, gazing at everything new that was around him.

Dan found remembering how to fly as easy as riding a bike after so long; it felt like instinct. He was overjoyed to be flying again, but his mood quickly changed when he laid his golden eyes on the now "city" of Ponyville down beneath him.

The dreary weather only added to the musky feeling of the city below. The care-free, fun-filled thatched roof houses he used to know were now gone, replaced with modernized versions. They still had cheery personal touches here and there, but the fact remained the overall look had completed changed.

"15 years sure is a long time for these ponies..." Dan muttered before arching his body downward and beelining towards the town square.

Dan landed down in the street and folded up his wings. He watched the ponies hustle by in the street. They looked normal as well, and there were a few faces he could've sworn he remembered from fifteen years ago, only they were older and more or less defined by their age.

Dan walked down the middle of the road along with a few other ponies, and was puzzled to find that none of them even recognized him. He left a legend on Equestria, after all.

"_I'll have to ask somepony about that..." _Dan thought before a loud beeping noise behind them startled them.

"Get out of the way, you lousy ponies! Move, I said!" A loud obnoxious voice sounded from behind them. With screams, the ponies on either side of him jumped out of the way. Dan merely turned and gasped. A crude 1920's looking automobile screeched to a halt in front of him and a pony in a top hat leaned out of the window, shaking a forehoof, "Hey, you stupid cud-head! Can't you see I'm driving here?"

Dan shook his head confusedly and took to the air, stuttering, "Oh! I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean—"

Before Dan could finish, the snide pony was off, blowing smoke in the Pegasus' face from his exhaust port.

Dan coughed violently, shaking a forehoof in front of his face as he hovered there. He flew above the smoke and scowled as the car drove off, "Cars?" Dan wondered aloud, putting a forehoof to his chin in thought, "They have _cars _now?"

As Dan continued to hover down the road, he looked off to a large factory that was placed neatly where he could've sworn a few thatched-roof houses used to be. A large sign on the front said "Filthy Rich Musket Exports".

"Muskets?" Dan asked himself as he stopped and stared at the large factory, "They have..._guns_now, too?" He rubbed his temples with his forehooves and sighed, "What do they even look like? How do they use them?"

To answer his question as if on cue, two police ponies, dressed in the garb of policemen on Earth, trotted by. Holstered on their sides were crude revolutionary era musket pistols. Dan flew past the officers, who peered at him strangely, as if they thought they recognized him from somewhere.

Dan could feel their eyes on him as he flew past them and into town square. He shuddered at the feeling as he flew along, but quickly recovered when he saw the town square. The sign on the metal archway leading to the square said "Historic Ponyville Town Square." Everything remained the same in the town square for the most part. Sugar Cube Corner, the Town Hall, and fountain all remained the same.

The only difference was a rather large red building that had appeared along the edge of the square. It had a sign with an apple on it, and it still maintained the old Ponyville architecture.

Dan heaved a sigh of relief as he trotted into the town square. _"At least some things never change..." _He thought to himself as he looked around. _"Okay, Dan...clearly, the ponies have advanced a lot since you left..." _He rubbed his goatee with a forehoof as he took to the air, looking around. _"I really wish one of my old friends was nearby...I don't recognize any of these ponies...I have so many questions...and..." _He sighed. _"And I need to track down Dash, too..."_

"Excuse me, sir?"

Dan emerged from his pool of thought and whirled around to whoever spoke to him. It was one of the police ponies, the partner of whom was flanking him.

_"Crap..." _Dan gulped and mustered an awkward grin. "Can I help you, officers?"

The two police ponies exchanged glances before narrowing their eyes at Dan. "You new in town, sir?"

"Well, kind of..." Dan said, twitching slightly. "I've been gone a long time. Perhaps you know me? Ace? Or Blue Bass?"

The police ponies burst out in a fit of laughter, the second one collapsing in the road. This drew the attention of several ponies walking nearby.

"What's so funny?" Dan barked.

"Woo! Ahahahaha! Woohoohoo!" The pony of the ground stood up, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "What's funny is that you think you can impersonate a legend with a longer mane and shorter build than you, pal!"

"Yeah! Hahaha!" The first police pony managed through his fits of laughter. "Ace did not have a goatee!"

Dan growled, "Maybe he grew up a little..."

"Maybe he doesn't even exist!" The second police pony said, causing both of them to erupt in a fit of laughter again.

A blush of embarrassment appeared on Dan's face as the other ponies who had gathered around finally discovered what the commotion was about and joined in on the laughing, the pointing of hooves at Dan, and the muttering to each other.

"What a warm welcome..." Dan muttered angrily as he pushed his way through the crowd, "I remember friendly, outgoing ponies, not total _snobs..._"

"Ace...is that...really you?"

_"That voice..." _Dan whirled around in the direction of the voice. "A-Applejack!"

Sure enough, the orange cowmare and owner of Sweet Apple Acres stood in the middle of the street, eyes glued on Dan. A basket of apples she had obviously been carrying in her mouth lay at her hooves as her mouth hung open. Applejack had grown slightly in height, her mane was longer, but the same style, and her cowpony hat still sat proudly on her head.

"Applejack!" Dan didn't care that other ponies were watching. He galloped over and embraced A.J. in a tight hug. A.J. smiled and closed her eyes when he did so. "Ah...ah can't believe it...yer back..."

"I'm so sorry!" Dan released her and stood back, smiling. "It's so good to see you! I've been gone for so long, and I forgot everypony and everything, and-OH CELESTIA!" Dan shook his head in sadness. "Poor Dashie..."

"Ace...Ace...quiet down, ya'll..." Applejack patted his back, looking at all the ponies who were watching, "This ain't the place te' have a proper conversation. Folla' me..."

* * *

Dan followed Applejack to the new building with the sign of an apple above it. Applejack explained along the way that it was the convenience store her and the family opened up five years ago after the Nightmare incident.

"Nightmare incident?" Dan asked aloud as they entered the store, the double wooden doors swinging shut behind them as they entered the store. "What are you talking about?"

Applejack looked down steadily as they walked through an aisle of goods towards a door at the back that read "Office. Employees Only". She sighed, "That's something ya' will have ta' take up with Rainbow and yer kid..."

"I..." Dan sighed. "I see..."

Applejack opened the door to her office and quickly shut it behind Dan as he trotted in. "Take a load off, Ace..." Applejack sat down behind her wooden desk and rested her forehooves on it, looking up at him. Dan could see the disbelief that lingered in her eyes that he was back in her eyes. "Ya'll probably have a ton a' questions..."

"That I do..." Dan sat down in the chair across from her, "Has it really been-?"

"Fifteen years?" Applejack closed her eyes and nodded. "Yessiree, partner. Can hardly believe mahself..." She turned and looked at picture on the wall on her in what Dan assumed was the family car, "Ever since Gear Grinder done started his technological advancements with his flying' machines, Equestria's science ponies, including Twilight, went nuts. Inventin' these moving wagons..." She gestured her hoof up at the picture, "Guns, factories, 'an all manner o' machines..."

"Interesting..." Dan stroked his goatee again. "That's all very fascinating..."

"Yes indeedy..." Applejack continued looking at the picture. "Also, the government's changed as well." She frowned. "There's a bunch o' stuck up rich ponies representin' the three kinds o' ponies in a heira-thingie..."

"Hierarchy?" Dan sat up, alarmed. He was well read on his history on earth, and hierarchies were never good. "That can't be good for anypony..."

"Well, it done happened..." A.J. sighed. "The princesses caved ta' the petitioners, and gave equal representation..."

Dan shuddered suddenly, "How is...Rainbow Dash, anyway?"

Applejack turned and smiled at Dan, "She's a Wonderbolt, Ace..."

Dan couldn't help but smile as well. "I knew it! I KNEW she'd make it!"

Applejack's smile quickly disappeared upon seeing Dan's reaction. Clearly, that wasn't what she expected. "Okay, 'nuff small talk, Ace." She leaned forward. "Where in the hay have ya'll been?"

"Pardon?" Dan looked confused. "I've been on Earth. I...I thought you—"

"Ah know where's ya'll have been!" A.J. snapped suddenly, her face burning with anger, "Ya' promised her, Dan! Ya'll promised her that'd you'd be back as soon as possible!" Dan flinched when A.J. used his real name, "Ya' promised yer son! Ya' promised _US!_" She looked up, her green eyes filled with sadness, "Yer friends..." She leaned forward, staring Dan down, "How in the _hoof _is fifteen buckin' years as soon as possible!"

Dan was silent. He looked down at the floor, rubbing one forehoof with the other. A single tear fell from his face as he continued looking at the floor. "I forgot, A.J..."

Applejack's expression instantly changed from that of anger and sadness to that of concern. "Ya'll...fergot?"

"I did..." Dan said, sniffing. "As I tried to tell you outside earlier, I...I forgot everypony...Dashie...Blazing Dawn...you..." He looked up, his golden eyes glowing as they used to. "I forgot this world. I forgot that I saved it..." He looked off to the side. "I...forgot everything..."

"Ah...ah see..." Applejack said. "Then...how did ya'll get back?"

"I...I was doing a talkshow..." Dan sighed. "And everything was fine, until the host asked me a question no one bothered to ask me these fifteen years..."

Applejack leaned back in her chair and tilted her head. "What was it?"

"If I had a family."

The two ponies sat in silence for a moment, before Applejack spoke up, "It came rushin' back to ya', didn't it?"

Dan simply nodded, "Like a giant wave crashing down over a city..." Dan sat still, twiddling his hooves for a while, before continuing, "Celestia...came to me in a dream...saying that because I remembered, I could come back...that I had to come back..." He looked up, his golden eyes glowing, "She said Equestria would need me again..." He shrugged, "Then I woke up in the same place I did last time...on the outskirts of what's left of the Everfree Forest."

Applejack looked down at her desk, shuffled some notes around, and then looked back up, "Well, we sure ain't in the best shape we was in when you were here last..." She smiled, "We could sure use an honest pony like yerself in these troubled times..."

"So I can see..." Dan chuckled lightly, "Celestia told me to come and see her as soon as..." His voice trailed off. His face changed from that of reflection to that of sudden realization, "Dashie..." Dan floated into the air off of his chair, "Applejack, it's been great, and you have no idea how overjoyed I am to see you..." He nodded. "But I need to go see Dashie..."

Applejack stood as well, "Ah understand...it's been a long hay of a time..."

"Does she still live in the same place?" Dan asked.

Applejack nodded, "Yep, right over that there hill. The tree has grown a lot bigger, lemme tell ya'..."

Dan flew forward and embraced his old friend in a loving hug, "I missed you Applejack..."

Applejack blushed slightly, forgetting how his hugs felt, "Ah...missed you too...Ace..."

Dan released her, flew to the door, and opened it. He looked back over his shoulder at her, "Thanks for everything..."

"Anytime, Ace..." Applejack waved a hoof at him before sitting down behind her desk again, "And...it's awful nice ta' have ya' back..."

With that, Ace shut the door and was gone out of the convenience store as fast as a speeding bullet.

Applejack leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Ah really hope Rainbow has it in her heart ta' fergive him..."

* * *

Dan gulped as he flew through the air, "Here goes..."

The blue Pegasus down to the familiar looking hill with the now huge willow tree resting on top of it. As soon as his hooves touched the ground, he sighed, "Good times..." He looked down and kicked a small pebble off the hill. He turned and watched the thing roll down the hill for a moment before he craned his neck upward slowly and closed his eyes, holding back more tears as he saw that it was still lazily floating in the same place it had fifteen years ago.

Rainbow Dash's cloud looked exactly the same as it had fifteen years ago, with the addition of what Dan guessed were rooms for Lunar Eclipse and Blazing Dawn. Dan wiped away the tears and slowly took to the air, wondering all the while what had become of Dash. A series of thoughts flooded into his head, _"What if she's found somepony else? What if my son hates me or doesn't know who I am?" _He gritted his teeth, _"What if they don't remember me at all?"_

He let thoughts like this pester him until he felt the fluffy clouds beneath his hooves. He gasped a looked down at the cloud surface beneath, forgetting how weird it felt to actually perch on a cloud. He craned his neck back to it's upright position and gulped. Her front door was ajar, which meant...

"She's home..." Dan mustered a small smile before he started forward. Foot by foot, inch by inch, he progressed down the cloud pathway to her front door. In his mind, the thoughts the flooded into his mind on the Leno show came back. He saw some new ones this time, though. He saw Blazing Dawn, at about the age of ten in alicorn years, he guessed, charging up energy with golden aura exploding around him. He saw him blast an enemy that looked suspiciously like Princess Luna. And he saw...himself? Standing behind Blazing Dawn as he did so.

Dan gasped. He found himself standing directly in front of the slightly open door. He gulped, inhaled deeply, and rose a forehoof to push open the already ajar door.

"I'm gonna be late! Crap! I'm coming!"

Before Dan could even touch the door, however, the door was yanked open from the inside and a speeding cyan blue blur slammed headlong into him, sending them both spiralling along the path until they came to rest not far from the edge of the cloud.

Dan growled in pain and shook his head, opening his eyes. He gasped. He saw her. Rainbow Dash, in a Wonderbolts flight shirt.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're goin—!" The cyan mare who had ran into him stopped talking when she saw who she accidentally rammed into. Her magenta eyes glinted briefly in the sun before she jumped off of Dan and jumped back in shock, her mouth literally hanging open.

Dan sighed, used his wings to lift himself up and land on his hooves. He brushed himself off, blushed, and looked up at his lover from long ago, "Hey, Dashie..."

"D-Dan..."

The two Pegasi stood staring at each other for a few moments. Dan had a quiet smile on his face as his golden eyes glowed in the sun. Dash had a shocked, though neutral expression.

Dan took this opportunity to examine the older Dash. She was taller, her mane and tail were more flowing, and her muzzle had developed a little more.

Dan flinched when Dash suddenly took a step towards him. Another tear emerged from his right eye as he watched her slowly advance toward him.

Before Dan could do anything, she was in front of him. She rose a forehoof and touched the side of Dan's head, as if wondering if he was real.

"Dashie, I—ARGH!"

A sharp explosion of pain occurred on the side of his face, and he found himself looking down and off to the side. Rainbow Dash's forehoof was extended past his head. She had just punched him. She was panting heavily, her eyes slanted in an angry look at Dan as he rose his head back up and shook his mane.

"I guess...I deserved that..."

They stared at each other again for a few more moments before Dash's anger turned to sadness; she started crying, and she leaped at Dan.

"Dan! DAN!"

"Dashie!"

She tackled Dan to the surface of the cloud again and forced her lips onto his into a passionate kiss. Dan wrapped his forehooves around her torso as they rolled around on the cloud, closing his eyes. He opened his mouth and let her tongue into his mouth as they continued to kiss on the cloud.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they parted. Panting, Dash looked down and nuzzled Dan, "Dan..." Tears streamed out of her magenta eyes like a waterfall in full force. "D-Dan...I can't believe it...it's..." She smiled, "It's like...a dream..."

"You're..." Dan started crying as well and pecked her lightly on the cheek. "You're not dreaming, Dashie..." He smiled, "I'm really back..."

"Oh Dan!" Dashie nuzzled him again, "Do you have any idea at _all _how long it's been?"

"Fifteen years..." Dan looked off to the side as he lay there, "Yeah...I do..."

Both ponies still laid on the cloud, looking into each other's eyes, "How?" Dashie asked simply, "How did you come back? How did you remember? I...I thought you had forgotten me and Blaze forever..."

"How..." Dan looked up at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Celestia let me..." She chuckled, more tears falling from her face, "She let me see you five years ago after the Nightmare incident..." She nuzzled him again, "You were praying for us...but...you had forgotten us..."

Dan was silent. Dash laid down next to him, plopping down right next him on the cloud, wrapping her forehooves around him. Dan finally sighed, "I did...I don't know how, but...I did..." He turned to face her, "And...I'm really sorry..."

Dashie had to resist just lunging at Dan again and kissing him as his golden eyes glowed intensely at her. She smiled, wiping away more happy tears, "It's okay, Dan. Celestia explained it all. She said because your world was frozen in time for so long, your human mind couldn't process what happened any more. All the memories here were buried deep inside your mind..." She shrugged, "Or...something like that. I never really paid attention..."

"That's my Dashie..." Dan said, stroking her mane, "Just how i remember her." Dan smiled, "I'm glad you haven't changed..."

"I'm glad _you _haven't changed, you gimpy stud..." Dash chuckled and Dan playfully shoved her, laughing at the fact she actually referenced that moment that happened ten years ago.

"How did you get back?" Dashie asked after recovering from the hit and cuddling up to him again.

"Celestia came to me in a dream after I remembered you on a talk show..." Dan sighed, looking up at the sky, relishing in the fact that has was back with his lover, "She says I'm needed again, and then..." He shrugged, "I'm here..."

"Odd..." Rainbow muttered, "The princess brought you here?"

"Yeah, only last time, she brought me to Canterlot first..." Dan sighed, "There was...something different about this time..."

"What were you doing on a talkshow?" Dash asked, her magenta eyes glinting with inquisitiveness.

Dan chuckled, loving every moment of the conversation. "I'm...I'm an actor, Dash..."

Dash widened her eyes and fluttered her wings excitedly. "You are!"

"I am." Dan angled his head in your direction. "And you're a Wonderbolt...and you're late..."

Dash scoffed. "Screw that..." She smiled, "We..." Dash started, but more tears welled up. "We both achieved our dreams, Ace..."

She embraced him in a hug again, and Dan sighed, "We did..." He looked up at the sky, "Just a shame we couldn't be there for each other..."

"Yeah..."

Dan and Dash both looked up at the sky, watching the clouds and the birds, before Dashie kissed him lightly on the lips and cuddled him again. "I'm glad your back..."

"Dear Celestia..."

Dash and Dan both were shocked to hear a familiar powerful voice resound around them. They both flapped their wings and got to their hooves, only to find themselves standing face-to-face with the alicorn Prince of Death, Lunar Eclipse, with a mixed look of anger and shock on his face.

"You!" Lunar Eclipse pointed a forehoof. "You're back!"

Dan awkwardly smiled, confused at the alicorn's angry attitude. "Yeah, Lunar! I am! How are y—"

"Leave, now!" Lunar rushed up to Dan and growled, baring his teeth a little.

"What?" Dan barked, clashing his head with Lunar Eclipse's, whose horn started to glow. "I just got here!"

"I don't know how the HAY you managed it, but you can't stay!" Lunar growled. "He's not ready to meet you! This will only cause remorse! And sadness! And confusion!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Rainbow's face suddenly turned to that of shock, "He's right, Dan! leave for now! Quickly!"

"I don't understand what you're talking a—"

"Mom! Lunar! I'm home from Applebloom's!" A lower-tenor voice reverberated around the three ponies who stood on the cloud, followed by the beating of wings.

Then it hit Dan, "My son..." He said aloud, mentally slapping himself for forgetting.

Unable to stop what was about to happen, Lunar, Dashie, and Dan all turned to face the dark blue alicorn who had just landed on the cloud with a confused look on his face. He was a little bit shorter than the adult normal ponies, had a pale blonde punk-rock mane, and Rainbow's tail. Emblazoned his flank was his Cutie Mark, a golden symbol of fire with a circle surrounding it.

Dan welled up. This was his son. The alicorn. Words could not express how he felt at this moment. Dan returned to reality when the young alicorn broke the silence, "Mom? Lunar? Who's this?"

Lunar and Dash exchanged looks of worry while Dan kept staring at his son. Dan stepped forward a little and wiped away another tear that fell from his eye, "Son?"

Blazing Dawn's eyes widened, "You..."

"Blazing Dawn?" Dan took another step forward, "I-It's me..." Dan smiled, "Your father..."

Dan took another step forward, and extended a forehoof. Dan stopped short this time, however, because Blazing Dawn had retreated in the opposite direction a few steps. His face was that of anger and sadness, tears welling up in his eyes.

"So...fifteen years? Fifteen years gone and now you decide to show up?" Blazing Dawn's teenage voice echoed around the cloud as he yelled at his father.

"What do you mean?" Ace looked over at Dash and gave her a 'you-didn't-tell-him?' look, "Look son, I couldn't—"

"Couldn't what!" Blazing Dawn growled, advancing on his father. "Couldn't bother to check up on your son, the first alicorn born in centuries, who was constantly being attacked by dragons, demons, monsters, and Nightmare Moon's evil spirit!"

_"So THAT'S what the Nightmare incident was..." _Dan thought before shaking his head and desperately trying to remedy the situation, "Son, you don't understand!"

"NO! YOU don't understand!" Blazing Dawn roared, stomping up to his father, who at this point was still at he yelled at him.

"Son, please, let him explain..." Dash tried to intervene, but Blazing Dawn stood his ground.

"YOU weren't here for my first steps!" Blazing Dawn's assault on his father continued, "YOU weren't here for when I learned to talk! YOUweren't here for when I learned to fly! Or use magic! Or to protect me!" A single tear fell out of each of Blazing Dawn's angry eyes, "The point is, _YOU WEREN'T HERE!_" He bellowed vehemently at his father.

Dan just stood there, trying to process what his son, who he hadn't seen since he was a foal, tear him a new one for something that wasn't his fault.

"Thanks for dropping by, but you can _leave _now..." Blazing Dawn said stiffly, sniffling angrily before pushing past his father, who just stared into the distance, and going into the cloud house.

"Son, please..." Dan heard Dash say behind him, "Please, listen to him...your father didn't mean for these things to happen! It's not his fault!"

Dan felt a hoof on his shoulder and he turned his head to see who it was. Lunar Eclipse stood proudly behind him, looking off into the distance as well, "I'm sorry, Dan..." He looked down, "I tried to warn you..."

More tears fell from Dan's face as he nodded, "You...you sure did..."

He saw Blazing Dawn rush past him again and fly downwards towards the hill down below, carrying a familiar-looking blue Canterlot guitar with him with magic.

"Blaze! Please come back!" Rainbow ran up beside Dan, tears streaming from her eyes as well. She turned to look at Dan, "I'm so sorry..."

Dan wrapped a comforting hoof around his lover as he watched his son fly off. "It's okay...no need to apologize..." He sighed, "I'll go and talk to him..."

"But...Dan..." Rainbow started.

"Go to work." Dan said, taking to the air, "I'll...I'll handle this..."

Dan then took off into the air down to where his son had landed on the hill below.

Lunar sighed, "What an incredibly inconvenient time for him to return...after all these years..."

Rainbow wiped more tears away, "I just can't believe he's back..."

Lunar smirked, "I told you he'd be back..."

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the human city of Los Angeles, the rays of which reflected brightly off the window's of Dan Sessions' penthouse suite. The fire from the night before was still burning and the glass of Mountain Dew had made a stain of the carpet floor.

_"Awwww..." _A male computerized voice yawned, _"What a night. Get a wink of sleep thinking about that bloody girl, Dan?"_

No answer. Wheatley's cameras showed no Dan on the couch.

_"Dan? Dan, where are you, mate?" _Wheatley's AI frantically searched over all the cameras, _"You sleepwalking again, mate?"_

Still no answer. Wheatley poured over security cameras throughout the entire building. Dan's car was even still parked in the parking garage.

_"Dan? Oh my God..." Wheatley_ panicked, _"Dan's missing!"_

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Earth's not waiting up for Dan to return this time! What could this mean?**

**Wow, I REALLY need to stop asking you guys questions I already know the answer to.**

**Anyway, thanks again for all your patience. :)**

**Peace for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Horrible Secret

**What devilry is this?! An update for the actual sequel!?**

**Huzzah!**

**Prepare to cry...get your freaking Puffs out, 'cause there won't be a dry eye in the house...**

**Maybe...**

**I don't know...**

**Ugh...just read...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Horrible Secret**

* * *

"Blazing Dawn!?" Dan flew through the air off of the cloud after his son. A look of pained worry on his face, Dan looked around hastily, "Blazing Dawn, where are you!?" Dan frowned and sighed before yelling again, "Look, if you would please let me just—!"

He was interrupted by the familiar sound of a Canterlot guitar down below him. Looking down, Dan saw the tree he and Rainbow used to sit under when he was in Equestria before.

Dan silently flew down into the canopy above the tree and landed on a branch, looking down. Tears almost came to his eyes when he saw Blazing Dawn, his son, leaning against the tree and playing his old guitar. The young alicorn had his eyes closed as he leaned against the tree, taking in the beautiful tune he was playing.

Dan recognized it immediately. It was the song he first played for Rainbow Dash all those years ago, "When We Stand Together..." Dan whispered, sniffing slightly. Dan took in a deep breath to regain his composure and then let himself off the branch, extending his wings and slowly descending towards the ground.

He touched down a few feet away from his son, who continued to play. Dan couldn't tell if he was ignoring him or if he couldn't tell he was there. Dan was about to speak, but then Blazing Dawn answered his own question for him.

"What do you want, dad?" He said frigidly.

Dan smiled, "Nothing, I just..." He sighed, "I just wanted to talk..."

Blazing Dawn said nothing. With his eyes still closed, he continued to play.

Dan looked down at the ground, thought for a moment, and then looked up again, smiling, "Who..." He paused, "Who taught you to play, son?"

"Vinyl." Was the alicorn's only response.

"Ah, yes..." Dan said casually, "Good ol' Vinyl Scratch..." Dan took a step closer, "How is she these days?"

When Blazing Dawn heard his dad take a step, he stopped playing.

Dan froze in place, staring at his son, wondering what he was going to do.

Slowly, Blazing Dawn opened his golden eyes and turned his head to look at his father, who was smiling and trying to make a good impression.

"Stop trying to be casual, _dad_..." Blazing Dawn said, narrowing his eyes.

Dan shivered. The way his son said "dad" was so cold, it sent chills down his spine. Dan took another step forward, extending a forehoof, "Son, I—"

"No, dad. Don't say anything." Blazing Dawn stood up abruptly and walked over to his father. Staring at his dad sternly, he sharply removed the strap from around his chest and shoved Dan's old guitar into Dan's forehooves. Grunting slightly from the pain, Dan grasped the guitar and hovered bi-pedal style in front of his son.

Blaze turned his head slightly away from his father and closed his eyes, "Take back your guitar, too..." Blaze again looked at him with hate in his eyes, "Mom said that it was a symbol of your greatness when she gave it to me..." Blazing Dawn spit on the ground in front of his father. "You are a fake. A phony!" Blazing Dawn began to yell, "I honestly don't care that you're back, dad! You weren't here for me! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Dan was speechless. His own son was shooting him down right in front of him. Tears welled in Blaze's eyes as he stood there, trying to hold back the tears.

Dan hesitantly reached a hoof forward and placed it on his shoulder, "Son..."

Blazing Dawn wrenched his hoof from his shoulder and took to the air, getting up in his father's face, "Just leave...me..._alone..._"

Before Dan could say anything else, Blazing Dawn spread his wings and took off just as fast as his mother would.

Dan watched his son fly off into the horizon towards town before sighing heavily, wiping away a stray tear, and looking down at his guitar.

Hesitantly, he moved his forehooves into a position and plucked a few strings, playing a chord. Dan sniffed and played the chord again as he watched his son flying off. Dan then hummed part of the lullaby he used to sing his son before he left all those years ago, watching his son fly until he couldn't see him anymore.

Dan stopped playing, floated in silence for a few moments, sniffed and wiped away another tear, and then swung the guitar onto his back, adjusting the strap so that it fit over his shoulder.

"Well..." Dan said aloud, slowly flapping his wings to gain altitude, "Maybe Dash will know what to do..." Dan slowly turned and made his way back upwards to Rainbow's cloud.

* * *

"You _have _to tell him."

"I...I don't know if I can..."

Lunar Eclipse and Rainbow Dash still stood out on the edge of the cloud home, unmoved from their positions since Dan flew down to try and comfort his son. Rainbow looked up at the setting sun and sighed, shaking her head, "I...I just don't know..."

Lunar took a step towards her, his face stern and unforgiving. "Look, I know that Celestia showed you him in his human form five years ago and because he forgot us and Celestia said he might never be coming back, you had your doubts, but..." Lunar took in a deep breath. "You owe it to him to tell him now that he actually is back..." Lunar looked down. "Now that what we thought was not possible has happened..."

Rainbow sniffed, looking down, "Lunar, I love him. I...I don't think I can bear seeing his face after I tell him that-"

"Tell me what, Dashie?"

Lunar and Dash both turned and watched Dan touch down on the edge of the cloud with a look of confusion on his face.

Lunar whipped his head back towards Rainbow Dash and he stared her down, as if his eyes were asking her to do the right thing.

Instead, Rainbow chose to change the subject. "Oh, Dan...did..." She pointed at the guitar. "Did Blazing Dawn give that back?"

Dan sighed. "Yeah...I couldn't make him feel better..." Dan sniffed. "My only son _hates _me..."

"Oh, Ace..." Dash tenderly wrapped her hooves around Ace, how rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "I'm sure he'll come around..." Rainbow kissed his cheek before withdrawing and stepping back. "I'll talk to him..."

"Thanks, Dashie..." Dan sighed.

"Rainbow..." Dan and Dash both turned to see Lunar Eclipse staring at the two of them. "If you won't tell him, _I _will..."

"What..." Dan stuttered, turning back towards Rainbow Dash. "What is he talking about?"

"Um...uh..." Rainbow looked around frantically as she tried to think of an excuse, but eventually she stopped and sighed, looking down. "Dan...I..." She sniffed sadly, and then looked back up. "You know...well, you see..." She struggled to say whatever was bogging her down with a pained expression on her face.

"Dash..." Dan stepped forward and nuzzled his lover. "You can tell me anything..."

Dash flinched when he said that, looking up into his golden eyes, which were gleaming as he smiled down at her. "Now that I'm back, I'll help you with any problems you have..." He nodded. "We'll face them together..."

Rainbow turned briefly towards Lunar, who bowed his head, signaling he didn't want to be a part of the proceedings.

"Okay..." Rainbow sighed, looking back at Dan. "You Pinkie Pie swear that my problem won't make you angry?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to fly..." Dan put a hoof over his eye. "Stick a cupcake in my eye..."

"Okay then..." Rainbow took a step towards him. "You know how I'm a Wonderbolt now?"

"Yeah. I'm so _proud _of you!" Dan ruffled Dash's mane and smiled.

"We have...coaches."

"Coaches?"

"Yes..." She nodded. "Flying vets who teach us maneuvers for battle and for shows..." She looked down again briefly, but then looked back up. "Two years ago, a new coach joined our team. His name is Fyre Bolt." Dash smiled sheepishly. "He...was an old friend from flight school and I...I was so happy to see him..."

"An old friend, huh?" Dan smiled. "I'd love to meet him."

"Dan..." Dash sighed. "I get the feeling you two wouldn't hit it off well..."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Dashie." Dan chuckled. "Don't worry."

"Oh Gods, this is gonna suck..." Lunar Eclipse muttered from behind them, continuing to stare at the ground.

"I..." Rainbow started, stopped, but then continued. "I took him to lunch after practice one day...and...well...we hit it off..."

Dan's face began to fall from a smile to a confused frown.

Dash shuddered and hesitantly continued, "We...I...well..." Dash looked down as tears fell from her face. "I...I..."

"Cheated on me?"

Everypony on the cloud was shocked into complete silence. Lunar grimaced, closing one eye and gritting his teeth. Dash slowly looked up into Dan's golden eyes, which were no longer glowing. He stared down indifferently at his lover as her magenta eyes filled with tears.

"Y...yes..." Dash managed to say.

Dan was silent. Slowly, he turned his head to look off at the setting sun. "Can't say..." A lone tear slid down his cheek. "Can't say I...blame you, Dashie..." He turned his head back to Rainbow.

"I...I broke it off with him a year ago, I swear!" Rainbow Dash attempted to appease her lover. "I...I felt bad and broke it off, Dan! You have to understand!"

"I understand..." Dan wiped the tears away from his face. At this point, Lunar had lifted his head up and was gazing sadly at the horrid situation unfolding before him.

Dash took to the air, floating in front of Dan, who was looking off to the side with the same indifferent expression. "Can...can you forgive-?"

"I said I _understand_, Dash..." Dan muttered coldly, his throat getting choked with emotion.

"Dan..." Dash started to reach a forehoof forward, but Dan's wings sprang up and stood erect as he turned his body away from her and faced towards Canterlot.

"I'm..." Dan sighed and heaved a sob out of his choked throat. "The Princess told me to come talk to her as soon as I could..." He lowered his head, "I have to go..."

"Will you be ba-"

With a sharp wisp of air, Dan was up into the air and flying into the now night sky towards the glittering lights that made up the city of Canterlot.

Dash stood watching for a few moments, then collapsed on the cloud, burying her face in her forehooves.

Lunar approached and placed a forehoof on her shoulder. As Dash began to sob uncontrollably, Lunar watched Dan go, a stray tear flowing down his cheek as well. "Better to have told him now than to have him find out later, Rainbow..."

Rainbow did not answer. She continued weeping as Dan, armed only with his old guitar, made his way through the night sky towards Canterlot.

* * *

Night had fallen over Equestria. Everypony in the now city of Ponyville were returning home or heading out to the clubs and bars for some nighttime partying. No pony noticed the lean shadow of a male Pegasus flying overhead.

As Dan flew, tears streamed steadily out of his eyes. He didn't care that he was flying away from the love of his life he hadn't seen in fifteen long years. He just didn't care. He needed to get away from there.

As he flew through the air, he adjusted the guitar on his back and sighed. "Things...things have really gone downhill here..." He gritted his teeth and sobbed briefly. "Ponyville's been industrialized...a hierarchy...things are really messed up..."

Dan stopped above the Everfree Forest and hovered there, staring into the distance. "_Especially _for me..."

Dan then started flying slow and low over the trees, tears still pouring from from his eyes. He started doing the only thing he knew how to do when he was upset. Quietly, Dan began to sing.

_I open my eyes..._

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._

Dan did a short flip in the air before flying low over the trees again. Still singing, he thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar hut as he flew by.

_I can't remember how..._

_I can't remember why..._

_I'm flying here tonight._

Dan then flew ahead with a sudden burst of speed and landed on the branch of a tree that was significantly taller than the others. He slumped down in his sadness and continued singing as visions of Dash and him together all those years ago flashed through his head.

_And I can't stand the pain..._

_And I can't make it go away...  
_

_No I can't stand the pain._

Dan then looked up at the moon from where he was perched. The tears glistened in his eyes as the moonlight reflected off of them. With an upset face, Dan started singing out with his heart and soul to reveal his true feelings.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes..._

_I've got nowhere to go..._

Dan then shakily stood up and took off again, again low over the forest canopy.

_The night goes on..._

_As I'm flying away!_

_I'm sick of this world..._

_I just wanna scream!_

Dan faltered his in flight pattern suddenly as he paused to sib and wipe more tears from his face that were clouding his vision. Then he screamed rather than sang:

_How could this happen to me!?_

As Dan emerged from the border of the Everfree Forest, Dan started flying by the train tracks that led directly to Canterlot. As he flew, a train approached from behind. The ponies in the passenger car noticed his Cutie Mark and guitar, and started to point their forehooves and laugh.

Dan sighed as he continued flying, ignoring the rude ponies in the car, and continuing to sing out his soul.

_Everypony's laughing..._

_I try to make a sound but no pony hears me..._

Dan changed his flight pattern so that he was now flying low above the train as it chugged steadily along. A cliff from Ghastly Gorge caught his gaze as memories of the race he participated in with Rainbow came rushing in.

_I'm slipping off the edge..._

_I'm hanging by a thread..._

_I wanna go back to the start again!_

Dan started flying faster than the train. As he flew overhead, the elderly conductor of the train saw Dan go by. Recognizing the Cutie Mark and overall structure of the stallion he just saw, the engineer removed his hat and placed it over his chest.

Dan continued singing as he flew ahead of the train, tears still gushing forth like rapids from his eyes. He struggled to sing through his sob.

_So I try to hold..._

_Onto that time when nothing mattered!_

Dan dove away from the tracks as Canterlot approached. He flew over the magnificent capital of Equestria and smiled slightly when he saw that it hadn't changed much, aside from the occasional factory here and there. What caught his eyes the most were the newly designed skyscrapers that dotted the city sometimes.

Dan dove down and flew low over a side street that was made up of small restaurants and shops. Ponies alike were traversing the street, eating at the restaurants or on dates with their special someponies.

Despite people looking at him in awe, Dan continued singing, tears still flowing.

_And I can't explain what happened..._

_And I can't erase the things that have been done..._

Dan landed on the table of a nearby outdoor bistro where a piano playing pony was providing nighttime entertainment. He stopped playing when Dan landed on an empty table and ended his verse, putting a forehoof in the air.

_No, I caaaaaaaan't..._

Ponies gathered around, enjoying the sound of his voice and not caring that this new pony seemed to drop out of the sky randomly. The pony playing the piano smiled and started playing chord progressions along with Dan as he continued singing.

_How could this happen to me?!_

_I made my mistakes..._

_Got nowhere to go!_

_The night goes on as I'm flying away!_

Dan slowly unshouldered his Canterlot guitar and sat sat down on the edge of the table he stood on and started playing along with the piano player. The ponies gathered around at this point were stomping their hooves to the sad and steady rhythm. A few couples were dancing.

_I'm sick on of the world!_

_I just wanna scream!_

_How could this happen to me!?_

The ponies cheered as Dan stood up on his hind legs, taking his guita in his forehooves. Tears still streaming down his face, he started strumming away in an epic, yet solemnly appropriate, guitar solo. The piano player played along with Dan for the duration of the solo, and the ponies watched intently as Dan's forehooves intricately played the chords.

Dan ended the solo abruptly when sompony shouted, "Hey, who are you, mister?"

Dan just stood there, his bangs overshadowing his face. The piano player had stopped playing and was wondering what was happening.

Dan slowly put the guitar back on his back and tightened the strap, nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Canterlot..."

The ponies gasped as Dan spread his wings and took off like a bullet into the air towards the Royal Palace.

Dan landed delicately on the pavement that led to the castle entryway and looked up. The sight before him drew even more tears. The moon silhouetted against the castle and the stars sparkled beautifully behind the large structure.

"I forgot how beautiful this world is..." Dan muttered before he started to slowly walk forward. Quietly and almost under his breath, he continued to sing through his sobs.

_I've made my mistakes..._

_Got nowhere to go..._

_The night goes on as I'm flying away..._

_I'm sick of this world..._

_I just wanna scream..._

Dan's mouth trembled a little bit as he stopped and looked down at the pavement, the tears making small dripping noises as he they made small wet-marks on the cobblestones.

_H-How could th-this happen t-to me...?_

Dan heaved a heavy sob and starting to audibly cry. He stood in the middle of the pathway staring down at the pavement, heaving heavy sobs and just...

Crying...

He'd never cried like this before in his life.

After a while, Dan lifted his head up and looked up at the palace doors. He narrowed his eyes determinedly and wiped away the tears before he started to slowly trot forward and approach the guards on either side of the door.

"Halt." The guard on the right said flatly. "Who goes there?"

"I have business with Celestia..." Dan said dryly.

The guards exchanged looks before the one on the left asked, "Yeah? And who might you be?"

Dan slowly rose his head and glared at the guard who spoke.

"Tell her Ace says sorry he's late..."

* * *

**I'm just gonna say this:**

**"..."**

**That's what most of you are probably like right now. Or you have your heads buried in your Puffs.**

**Or not.**

**OC was Fyre Bolt and he belongs to my awesome artist, Robsa990.**

**Song: Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me?), Simple Plan**

**Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hierarchy

**This chapter is shorter, but it will explain a LOT!**

**Pay attention! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Hierarchy**

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Filthy Rich slammed a forehoof down on his desk in the throne room as he glared across the room at Twilight Sparkle, who stood proudly behind her desk, unmoving. "How can we dispatch guardsponies to these towns when we need them here to protect the capital? There is just not enough stallions for the job!"

"Representative Rich..." Twilight closed her eyes calmly and fiddled with her ponytail that hung over her shoulder, as her mane was much longer. Her longer tail swished around annoyedly as she responded to the Earth pony representative. "We certainly _do _have the stallion-power for an expedition like this. It's the only way to figure out why these towns are disappearing!"

"I _told _you the only possible reason!" Filthy Rich shouted. "All the towns we have been losing contact from have been near the border to the desert..." He looked around the room at the other hierarchy members. "The border to the zebra nation..."

"_Here _we go..." Fancy Pants, who was next to Filthy, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what you say, old man!" Filthy turned towards the Unicorn and narrowed his eyes. "It's the only reasonable explanation!"

Celestia and Luna sat on their thrones at the edge on the room. They exchanged worried glances at each other before Celestia narrowed her eyes and lifted a forehoof. "Representative Rich, enough of your conspiracies." Celestia said flatly. "We can't know unless we send _somepony _out to see what's going on..."

"We already tried that..." Carrot Top said from her side of the room. "The guards we dispatched to Whinnypeg did not return." She shook her head. "We must face the fact that Equestria is under attack and on the brink of war..."

"And we don't even know who we are fighting..." Hoops said from the other side of Filthy Rich.

"Well, regardless..." Twilight Sparkle turned back towards the Princesses. "My petition still stands. We should send a larger detachment to patrol the remaining cities along the border..."

"Fool!" Filthy Rich pointed at Twilight. "They'll be wiped out!"

"Then we'll send the Red Hooves!" Fancy Pants retorted at Filthy.

"They are Celestia's personal guard and are to remain in their respective cities..." Filthy growled. "Besides, what good are they if the Red Hooves in Whinnypeg failed to repel whatever attacked them!?"

"They are our protectors!" Twilight was starting to raise her voice.

"Their sense of honor is a nuisance!" Filthy barked. "They refuse to test out my more advanced muskets!"

Twilight twitched. "I'm sorry, Filthy...do you WANT Appleloosa and Dodge Junction to be destroyed, too? They are our primary source of food and transportation!"

"We have plenty of other food providers!"

"Who will transport your filthy sticks of death, Filthy?!" Twilight was screaming now.

Before Celestia could speak up and end the fight, the sounds of the throne room doors slamming opened caused all the heads in the room to turn.

"Who dares!?" Filthy whirled his head around to tear the intruder a new one for interrupting their meeting, but instead, his pupils shrank and his mouth hung open. "I-Impossible..."

Everypony else in the room stared at the newcomer with similar expressions of shock as he flew forward, dragging with him and unconscious guard. A small group of guards with muskets gathered at the door behind the newcomer and pointed their muskets at the Pegasus's back.

"Put the guard _down_!" The leader barked, closing one eye and taking aim.

"Sorry boys..." Dan looked behind him, his golden eyes glinting. "This was the only way you'd let me in..."

Celestia stood up and stared ahead, narrowing her eyes. Luna still sat, her expression undaunted, but a small smile touching her lips.

Dan eventually stopped flying and landed, kneeling before the Princesses, still holding onto the guard. "Celestia...Luna...I'm glad to once again be in your presence..." He looked up and his eyes caught the stained glass window of him. "I like what you've done with the place..." He smiled slightly and let out a small chuckle.

Celestia stared at Dan for a moment before she herself smiled and, to everypony's shock, wrapped her forehooves and wings lovingly around the mysterious blue colt. "Welcome back, Ace..."

"WHAT!?" Everypony except Twilight, Luna, and Celestia shouted out in unison.

"Y-Your majesty!" The lead guard stuttered, lowering his musket. "Y-You can't _honestly _believe that this...this fraud is the hero of legend!?"

"He is..." Celestia stood up and stared at the guards. "I can tell by looking into his mind." She looked down at Dan, who smiled, dropped the guard, and flew bi-pedal style next to Celestia, folding his forehooves and glaring at the guards. Celestia looked back at the guards before continuing. "Now, how about all of you go back to your duties and not mention this to anypony..." She smirked. "Unless one of you wants a one-way trip to the moon..."

Luna chuckled behind them as the guards scrambled to pick up their KO'd compatriot and scatter out of the throne room, the door slamming in place behind them.

"This is an outrage!" Filthy Rich pointed a hoof forward at Dan. "To even _think _that this stallion is Ace, the hero of legend, is preposterous!"

Dan looked past Celestia at Filthy Rich with an indifferent expression. "Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes. "The outrage is that you, a stuck-up politician, thinks that you're right. You're not. I _am _me, and you can't decide otherwise."

"Like Tartarus, I can't!" Filthy growled. "Ace disappeared fifteen years ago and was never seen again."

There was muttering amongst the hierarchy members, except Twilight, who cintually stared at Dan.

"He left behind his delinquent son and that dike of a marefriend! He abandoned them! Frankly, I don't see why we even have him on one of our windows and-"

Filthy Rich was interrupted by Dan suddenly leaping into the air and rocketing towards him. Upon reaching Filthy, he roared and swung his hoof at the hierarchy member's head. In the process of the swing, a glimmering golden scimitar appeared in his forehoof. He pressed it up against Filthy's throat as he flew in front of him, glaring angrily at the Earth pony.

"You say one more word, just _one_, about Dash or my son..." Dan growled. "And I'll tear out your intestines _through your muzzle_..."

Filthy was scared into submission. His eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated in fear, gulping nervously as the 7th Element blade pressed up against his throat.

Dan slowly lowered the sword and it disappeared in a glimmer of light and he turned back towards Celestia. "I...apologize..."

Celestia's eyes were wide as well, but she managed a small smile. "You are pardoned, Ace...just...don't kill him..."

Dan looked at Filthy Rich, who was scowling, then back to Celestia indifferently. "I make zero promises."

Luna chuckled behind the proceedings as she sat and observed. Celestia shot her sister a glare before turning back to the blue Pegasus. "What brings you here, Ace?"

Dan was shocked. _"How could the Princess not know!?" _He rose an eyebrow. "Well, I was actually kind of hoping you could tell m-OOF!"

"Ace!" Twilight Sparkle could not contain herself anymore. She leaped out from behind her desk and essentially tackled the human-turned-Pegasus to the ground. "You're back! You're back! Back! BACK!"

"Ack! Yes, Twi..." Dan choked out as her forehooves wrapped tightly around his throat. "Air! Air! Oxygen!"

"Oops! Sorry..." Twilight slowly realized she was making a fool of herself, then stepped off of Dan, who instantly stood up and breathed heavily in and out for a few moments for regain his composure. "So, Princess..." Dan looked at her indifferently. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Hierarchy, you are excused." Celestia stated simply before she turned and started trotting towards her throne.

"This is madness!" Filthy Rich barked. "You expect us to leave while you alone talk to this...this..." Filthy gestured at Ace. "Fake!?"

"Nope." Luna smiled. "Twilight gets to stay, too."

Before Filthy could say anything else, Hoops and Lightning bolt grabbed the flustered Earth pony and dragged him out of the throne room before he could yell anymore and possibly blow a window.

"What a gentlecolt..." Ace muttered, causing a chuckled from Twilight who had walked up next to him. "Twi..." Dan hugged his old friend. "Sorry...I just didn't know whether or not it was okay to tell them what I really am..."

"It's a good thing you didn't, Daniel..." Twilight hugged him back briefly. "They didn't know the truth..."

"Huzzah..." Dan remarked dryly, his mood still in tatters from his conversation with Rainbow Dash. "Now, why am I here, Princess?"

"Well hold on, Dan..." Celestia cocked an eye at him, looking into his mind. Her eyes widened. "I...I see..." Her eyes took on a look of sadness before she looked down. "I'm...so sorry..."

"I..." Dan sighed. "I don't blame her..."

Twilight gasped. "Oh, no! Dash and Fyre Bolt! Omigosh, Dan...I'm-"

"I SAID I DON'T BLAME HER..." Dan retorted sternly. "I...I don't...I was gone for fifteen years..." He sniffed. "After...all..." he shook his head, then looked up at Celestia with dim eyes. "So why did you summon me back, Celestia?"

"Dan..." Celestia sighed, contemplated trying to make him feel better, but then decided if she wanted his help, she'd better not. "I summoned you back through the space-time rift you created during your first visit here. There was no damage done to the continuum _this _time because...well..." Celestia blinked nervously. "I cheated, Dan..."

Luna sat up slightly upon hearing this, and Twilight cocked her head to one side, confused. Dan looked surprised. "Cheated?"

"I cheated to bring you back, yes." Celestia quickly changed the subject. "But our need is dire. Several small towns on the border between Equestria and the desert nation of Zebrica have been disappearing. We've lost all contact and we have no idea what's going on out there..."

Dan narrowed his eyes, "The Zebra Nation has a name now, huh? Interesting." Dan paused and thought for a moment. "Do you think they're mad about...Anansi?" Dan shuddered as he recalled the evil zebra's cackle and evil smile as Rainbow Dash died in his hooves.

_"Rainbow Dash..." _Dan sighed, but quickly shook his head. _"NO, Dan! Stay on topic!"_

Celestia nodded, "It's a possibility, but a far-fetched one..."

"Plus, why wait fifteen years to plot your revenge for killing one diplomat?" Luna chimed in sarcastically.

"Luna is right." Twilight nodded. "It _must _be something else."

"Have you sent out your armies?" Dan asked.

"Yes, small brigades." Celestia sighed and shook her head. "We've lost contact from them as well. And I can't get the hierarchy to approve sending more troops... "

"Figures..." Dan scoffed. "So..." Dan shuffled about nervously. "You want me to go see what's taking out the towns?"

Celestia simply nodded. "I can think of nopony better..."

Dan took a moment to think. True, was was rusty and hadn't been a pony, let alone fight something for real in fifteen years. But upon seeing celestia's expression, he knew these ponies needed him again, no matter how much he wanted to go home and forget all about.._her_.

"No problem, Princess..." Dan gave a small smile. "It shouldn't be a problem. I mean...at least I still have power over my weapons, right?" He swung his forehoof and the scimitar appeared in it again.

"Good. Dodge Junction is where we suspect the next attack will occur." Celestia said. "Twilight, get Dan and zeppelin ticket to Dodge Junction and get him set up with some garments that will keep him from being recognized as well..." Celestia nodded. "Regardless if everypony so far has seen him to be a fake, I don't want somepony to recognize him for real and start a fit of controversy."

"Yes, Princess..." Twilight said, walking up beside Dan. "Let's go, Dan..."

"Thanks for everything, Celestia." Dan said before turning and leaving with Twilight. He stopped short of the door and turned around. "Hold on..." He rose a forehoof. "How exactly did you 'cheat' to get me here?"

Celestia sighed and exchanged a look with Luna, who nodded slowly. "I...I didn't stop time on Earth this time..."

"WHA-!?" The throne room doors slammed shut before befuddled pegasus could object.

Luna rose an eyebrow at her older sister. "You _didn't _stop time on Earth? Or you _couldn't_?"

Celestia looked dryly at her sister before turning her gaze to the throne room doors that Dan and Twilight exited from. "He has enough on his shoulders right now for me to tell him the full truth..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Earth..._

* * *

A patrol of three police squad cars arrived at the base of the apartment building that housed Dan's penthouse, their lights on and police radio chatter abound. Civilians had gathered around, but were not let past the yellow crime tape.

Up in the penthouse, several policemen were searching for evidence of a forced break-in or a kidnapping while a detective in a brown windbreaker jacket that bore a badge on it was questioning Dan's personal AI Core, Wheatley.

"So, you just...reactivated yourself and he was gone?" The detective brushed aside his unkempt blonde hair has he scribbled down a few notes on his notepad. "His car was still here and everything?"

"_That's right, sir!" _The AI shook it's head. _"It's like he vanished into thin air! Oh, poor Dan! He was probably kidnapped by gargoyles! Or ghosts!"_

"Wheatley..." The detective strangely called the robot by it's name, rolling his eyes.

_"Or ghostly gargoyles!"_

"Wheatley, please!" The detective rushed forward and grabbed the AI's side, forcing it to look at him. "My brother is _missing_, Wheatley! It's hard enough on me, but it's even harder on our mother! She can't stand to lose another family member after Dad!"

Wheatley stared intently at the detective for a moment before sighing and shaking free of the cop's grip. "Right...sorry, John..."

"C'mon, Wheatley..." John pleaded, putting away his notebook. "Is there _anything_ you can remember about his disappearance!?"

_"I'm...I'm..." _Wheatley sighed. _"There's nothing else...you can rip out my motherboard and look through everything, you will not find a single lie in this system..."_

The detective known as John was silent for a moment before sighing and looking at the floor stain where the glass of Mountain Dew with an evidence sign next to it. "It's okay, Wheatley...I believe you..." He chuckled slightly. "I guess Dan wouldn't let you get away with lying, eh?"

_"When he got me, he detatched me and threatened to throw me off the balcony every time I even slight misbehaved..." _Wheatley retracted into the ceiling. "_Drink, detective John?"_

"Y-Yes, please, Wheatley..." John sighed, walking over to the balcony. "Dr. Pepper, please..."

_"Coming right up..."_

John slowly walked out onto the balcony and rested his arms on the rails, leaning over the edge and gazing at the skyline of Los Angeles. "Where are you, bro?"

* * *

**Le gasp! Celestia knows, but didn't tell the whole truth? Dan has a brother? Ghostly gargoyles exist!?**

**Find the answers to all these questions and more next time on Dragonb-**

**Excuse me.**

**The Return of the 7th Element!**

**Note: OC requests are open. Go to my FiMFiction page for details. (I will not accept if you don't do everything exactly, so go there and read the module entitled "OC Request Status".**


	5. Chapter 5: Incognito

**UPDATE!**

**Dan's new adventures truly can begin with this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Incognito**

"Do I...do I really have to dress like this?"

"Dan, we've been over this...the Princess-"

"Yeah, yeah. The Princess said she doesn't want anypony to recognize me. Big deal! Everypony so far has just thought I'm a phony anyway!"

"There could be somepony who _truly_ recognizes you, and what then?"

"I...I guess you're right...it's just...why must I dress like a guard?"

"So that you can get away with saying you are on Royal business if anypony asks... and you...you look...pretty good, actually..."

Dan turned and looked at himself in the one mirror in the armory they were in. Twilight had provided him with a chest of dark blue Royal Guard armor. It was the traditional kind the Princesses personal guards still wore, as opposed to the Revolutionary Era outfits most of the guards now wore. Dan also wore a brown cloak over his back with enough space for his wings to extend, but with enough coverage to hide his Cutie Mark. The whole facade was topped off with a brown hood that overshadowed his face and a crude musket pistol holstered at his side.

"Hm..." Dan nodded. "I guess so."

"You know how to shoot those _things_..." She pointed a hoof at the pistol at his side with a disgusted look. "Right?"

"This?" Dan drew it with a forehoof, "Oh, yeah. I got plenty of training with weapons on Earth, being an actor n' all..." He re-holstered it.

"Good." Twilight adjusted her ponytail before trotting up to him and levitating a small piece of parchment over to him, "This is your zeppelin ticket to Dodge Junction. It's the second stop on the that particular travel route."

Dan held out one of his forehooves and grasped the ticket, tucking it inside his armor, "Gotcha. And the stations at the top of the castle?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, where the observatory is. It's on a platform outside." She gulped. "You...you remember where that is, right?"

Dan sniffed and looked down, "I do."

Both ponies stood in silence for a moment before Twilight broke it, "Alright, well, I'll let you be off then."

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks for everything, Twi." He trotted up to her and embraced her in a hug, "It's so good to see you again."

Twilight sighed, "You too, Dan. And..." She broke the hug and looked him in the eyes underneath his hood, "I'm so sorry again about Rainbow."

Dan looked away from her and sighed, "Yeah."

That was all he said as he slowly brushed past the Unicorn representative and out the door of the armory.

Twilight sighed again and shook her head, "Poor Dan..."

After a few moments, Twilight trotted out the door as well, making her way back to the throne room.

_"I have to try and fix this..." _She thought as she made her way down the massive corridor. _"I HAVE to..."_

* * *

"Wooow..."

A disguised Dan stood in awe at the sight before him as he pushed open the doors to the observatory he had seen last when he left Equestria fifteen years prior. By all means, it was the same place he remembered from his last visit, with the addition of a massive balcony outside big enough to be an airport terminal on Earth, but instead, docked next to the balcony, was a zeppelin.

A _huge _zeppelin.

_"That's at least five times bigger than the one Gear Grinder took us to the Gala in fifteen years ago..." _Dan mused in his head.

This zeppelin featured an outdoor deck suspended safely below the giant oblong balloon with a cabin for passengers to sleep in during nighttime rides.

"Your ticket, Captain?" An attendant asked as Dan approached the ramp that led onto the zeppelin.

_"I must be wearing Captain's armor..." _Dan hesitated. _"Right...here we go..." _Dan thought. Just like Twilight instructed, Dan lowered his hood a little more to cover his eyes. "I'm off to Dodge Junction on royal business..." Dan said in a lower register.

The stallion questioning him cocked an eye at him. "Royal business, eh? Where's your decree?"

Dan rose his head just enough for the attendant to catch a glimpse of his golden eyes. "The Princess has ordered me to Dodge Junction on business. _Official _business. Are you _really _going to impede on my business?" And risk time on the moon?"

The attendant fell for it. He gulped nervously and stepped aside, "My apologies, sir. Enjoy the ride to Dodge."

Dan lowered his head and walked past him, his armor clanking around as he boarded the flying boat, "Many thanks, friend..."

As he boarded the ship, he smirked underneath his hood, _"I guess acting has it's benefits outside of the field..."_

"Clever display, _Captain_..." A voice sounded from behind Dan, who turned to see a dark-magenta Unicorn with a fiery red mane and tail looking at him as he appeared to be working on the turbines of a mechanism of some kind. The Unicorn turned his head back to his work, revealing his Cutie Mark; a simple hammer, "Or is that even your real title? Are you even from Canterlot?" He finished.

Dan retained his lower register as he looked at the repair pony, "What makes you think I'm not who I appear to be?"

"Haha, no, no, my friend." The Unicorn returned to his work, "You most certainly do. I can just tell when somepony is fabricating..."

"Fabricating, huh?" Dan resisted the urge to snicker at the Unicorn's use of a big word.

"Haha...I know terms..." The Unicorn chuckled. "Name's Fix-It. I'm assistant engineer onboard the ESS Concordia." He gestured around, using his magic to pick up his toolbox. He walked up to Dan with a smile and looked him over, "So, _Captain_, who are you really?"

Dan gave a small smile and looked down and off to the side. "I...I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you who I am..." Dan kept his register low, as a few more ponies were boarding the Concordia after him and trotting by.

"Oh, come on, now..." Fix-It nudged Dan's armor. "I told you my name. Give me the same courtesy, friend."

_"Better make up a name..." _Dan thought quickly. "Blue...Bolt." Dan hesitated for a moment, then quickly recovered. "I'm...undercover..."

Fix-It's eyes widened as if he understood all of a sudden, "Ah, you're one of those Red Hooves, then?" He lowered his voice, "The agents Celestia sends out on top secret missions?"

Dan widened his eyes underneath his hood, _"So that's what the Red Hooves are up to these days. They've essentially become the pony CIA."_

Dan nodded curtly. "Y-Yes. You'd be right there, just..." He leaned in, "Keep on the DL."

"DL?" Fix-It cocked an eye.

"Down-low..." Dan smirked slightly before turning around and saying in his lower register, "Glad we have you onboard to keep things running, Fix-It."

"Heh..." Fix-It shrugged and turned to walk into the cabin.

"ALL ABOARD FOR DODGE JUNCTION!" A gruff earth pony worker wearing overalls shouted as he pulled the lever that reeled the ramp back in.

"Copy that!" Fix-It dropped his tools inside the door of the cabin and quickly leaped up to the steering wheel. The zeppelin swayed slightly as it separated itself from Canterlot Castle. Fix-It expertly turned the wheel a few times and maneuvered the zeppelin away from the Castle. As he did so, his eyes again drifted down to the "Royal Guard" who had boarded. He was standing near the railing, looking out over the horizon, while most of the ponies onboard stayed away from the railings. "He's got heart, whoever he is..." Fix-It remarked as he turned the wheel.

Dan's head turned slightly as he turned the ship, as if he were looking at one thing and keeping his eyes locked on it. Fix-It followed his line of sight until he found what he was looking at.

The City of Ponyville.

"Ponyville?" Fix-It shrugged, "Must have family there..."

Underneath Dan's hood, a lone tear slid out from under his hood and splashed down onto the wooden deck of the ship.

A close observer would have noticed that he was not just looking at Ponyville.

He was looking at a very large cloud that floated in the distance above the town.

One he knew all too well.

One he could probably never bring himself to visit ever again.

* * *

"Applejack!"

The orange mare turned her head to see who was calling her as she stood near a tree in Sweet Apple Acres, "Applebloom?"

The yellow Earth pony, now the size of a full grown mare, ran over a hilltop towards her sister, her red Stetson placed neatly on her head and her mane braided with pink bows on the end. She skidded to a halt and smiled up at her sister, "I just saw Blazing Dawn flying this way. Can he stay a bit?"

"Well, sure, sugarcube..." Applejack smiled at her little sister, "I know he ain't yer special somepony anymore, but booooy howdy, ya' sure do hang out with 'im a whole lot."

Applebloom blushed, "Applejack, ya'll know why ah du—"

Applejack rose a forehoof, "I don't need ta' hear it again, sugarcube. Ya'll coulda been nicer to him, though..."

Applebloom sighed, "Ah know...it's just...ah'm still his friend, and..." She brushed her forehoof against the grass. "AJ, he looks mighty upset..." Applebloom finished.

"He looks upset? Why on-oooh..." Applejack stopped herself, remembered Dan's return in the town square, _"He must not o' taken his coming back welll..."_

"Can he stay then?" Applebloom looked worried, "He'll be here any minute now..."

Applejack gritted her teeth and tried to think of an excuse, "Well...er...thing is hun, ah...um, how do ah put this..."

"You don't, Applejack..." A familiar teenage, male voice sounded from behind the two mares.

Both of them turned in surprise to see Blazing Dawn standing before them, his head hung low and his golden eyes gleaming with sadness from underneath his long, golden hair.

"Blazing Dawn!" Applevloom ran past her older sister and embraced the alicorn in a tight hug. "Blaze, wut's wrong? Is Rainbow okay? What about-?"

"Dad's back."

Blazing Dawn's remark was met with chilling silence, both from Applejack, who had a hoof pressed against her forehead, and Applebloom, who just stared at Blazing Dawn in shock.

"Are ya'll telling us that..." Applebloom gulped. "After fifteen years o' bein' gone, he's...he's..."

"Back, yes." He lifted up his head and brushed aside his unkempt, blonde mane, revealing tears in his eyes. "The stupid...i-idiot is...b-back..." He sniffed and looked down again.

"Aw, sugarcube..." It was Applejack's turn to embrace the alicorn this time, patting his head with a forehoof, "Ah...ah understand how ya' feel..."

Blazing Dawn buried his head in the cowpony's shoulder, and AJ could feel tears staining her fur as Blazing Dawn openly cried into her embrace.

"What's going on over here?" A voice sounded from the air.

Everypony looked up to see a red Pegasus with a long brown mane and a full beard land and fold up his wings. It was the Red Hoof, Papyrus. He wasn't wearing any of his armor and it appeared as if he had just returned from errands in town.

He smiled at the sight of Blazing Dawn, "Oh, hey Blaze!" He trotted over to Applejack, who had since released Blazing Dawn, and kissed her on the cheek. "Honey, what's going on?"

Applejack nuzzled Papyrus. "I'll tell ya' later. Go on inside and check up on the foals, okay?"

Papyrus looked at Applejack, then at Applebloom and Blazing Dawn, then back to Applejack. "Okay..." He turned and smiled at Blaze. "You can talk to me about anything, okay Blaze?" He winked before taking off towards the family house.

"I...I thought you'd be happy, Blaze..." Applebloom again placed a forehoof on the sobbing Blazing Dawn. "Didn't ya' say he helped save us from the Nightmare somehow?"

"I...well...I don't _know_!" He stomped on the ground. "T-That was probably just my imagination!" He shook his head, "Dammit...just...j-just dammit..."

Applejack sighed before cracking a small, "We'll figure somethin' out, sugarcube..."

Before anypony could say anything else, a bright light flashed in the middle of the group, causing them all to cover their eyes.

"Applejack!" Twilight's voice rang through the white light.

"Ugh!" Applejack shook her head and blinked a few times, regaining her sight. She beheld a heavily panting Twilight Sparkle standing before her, with Blazing Dawn and Applebloom still rubbing their eyes behind her. "Consarit, Twi!" Applejack frowned. "How many times have ah told ya NOT to teleport right in front of ponies like that?!"

"Not important right now!" Twilight grabbed Applejack by the shoulders. "We need to gather our friends and meet back here, quickly! OH! _Except _Rainbow Dash!"

Applejack cocked an eye, "Why not Rain-?"

"She told him about Fyre Bolt!" Twilight shook Applejack this time, causing her hat to fall off of her head.

Applebloom and, surprisingly, Blazing Dawn exchanged looks of shock and horror with each other.

Applejack sighed, frowned, and then shrugged, "Well, this day jus' keeps gettin' better n' better, don't it?"

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hey Dad!"

Papyrus walked in the front door to the house and was immediately greeted up by two Pegasus colts who zoomed through the air and embraced their father as he walked in the front door. He wrapped a forehoof around each of them, laughed, and smiled, "Hahaha! Flying Sunstar! Applecrusher! I was only gone for an hour!"

One foal was orange and had his father's brown mane, and the other contrasted in that he was red like his father and a blonde mane and tail like his mother. They both shared the same Cutie Mark; a Red Hoof.

The two foals released their father and dropped to the floor in front of him before the orange one, Sunstar, bounced happily and smiled cheekily, "It was a really, _really _long hour!"

"Haha, I bet..." Papyrus bent down and kissed each of them on the cheek before walking past them into the kitchen, "Has mommy made you dinner yet, you guys?"

"No, she's been out bucking apples with apples with Uncle Big Mac all day..." The red one, Applecrusher, hopped up on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. "It's Applebuck Season, Dad! Remember?"

"Oh, shoot, it is!?" Papyrus feigned confusion. "Haha, yeah, I know, son. I promised your mother we'd all help out tomorrow, ok?"

"Awwwww..." Both Pegasi whined simultaneously.

"No whining now..." Papyrus chuckled as he started getting miscellaneous ingredients out for the dinner he was preparing. "We all need to pitch in. It is your mother's farm, after all."

There came a knock on the door. Papyrus looked up from what he was doing and sighed, "I'll be right back kids...I'm making Apple strudel!"

As he left, he chuckled as he heard his sons start cheering.

"Apple strudel! Yey!"

"Mmmm...so strudeley..."

When he got to the door, he took in a breath before opening it. "Oh, well, hey there, Commander!"

Standing outside was Blue Arrow, the Commander of the Ponyville Division of Red Hooves for over twenty years. He had changed a little in the past ten years since the Nightmare incident. His mane and tail were completely greyed out in some places and a stray wrinkle could be seen here and there. He wore armor that looked similar to the old plate armor they used to wear, but was now made of ballistic leather to make it easier for them to move around.

Blue Arrow smiled as he heard the kids in the other room, "I see the bloody munchkins are alive and well, lad..."

"That they are..." Papyrus smirked. "You finally here to take them away for training?"

"Hah...you wish..." Blue Arrow walked inside after Papyrus motioned for his grizzled commander to walk inside. "They are still too young to see combat..."

"Oh, come on..." Papyrus closed the door and grasped Blue Arrow's extended forehoof. "I've had to combat them more than enough times!"

There was a crash in the kitchen. Blue Arrow turned his head and chuckled while Papyrus placed a forehoof on his face in despair. Blue Arrow turned back towards him with a smirk, "I bet, lad..."

"So..." Papyrus plopped down in a chair in the living room. "What's up, old man?"

"I'm not _that_ old..." Blue Arrow narrowed his eyes.

"Grey." Papyrus said simply.

"Representative Sparkle also has a little bit of bloody grey, lad! We're not old, we're middle aged!" Blue Arrow retorted.

Papyrus rose his forehooves in defense, "I'm joshing you, sir. What's up?"

"We have new orders from Celestia in wake of these recent disappearances..." Blue Arrow sat down in a chair adjacent to Papyrus and produced a scroll from under his armor.

"The cities along the border?" Papyrus sighed and shook his head, "Have you heard anything from the Whinnypeg division yet?"

"Nothing..." Blue Arrow frowned. "Nothing, lad..."

"I see..."

"However, Celestia just dispatched an agent specially trained in these matters to investigate." Blue Arrow opened the scroll. "While he's gone, six of us from the Ponyville Division have been asked to protect the Element of Harmony." Blue Arrow chuckled, "Of course, you have been assigned to protect your wife, Applejack."

"Whoa whoa whoa...hold up..." Papyrus held up a hoof. "Seriously? Do they think the Elements could be in danger?"

"For some reason, yes." Blue Arrow nodded, rolling up the scroll. "I think it's a good idea as well, seeing as how we don't know what's going on."

"Who's defending who, then?" Papyrus cocked an eye.

"Take a look." Blue Arrow handed him the scroll.

Papyrus opened it and his eyes widened. "Wait...Dynamo's on this list to protect...Pinkie Pie?!"

"I need your help, lad." Blue Arrow said. "We need to convince some Red Hooves to come out of retirement..."

"To get Dynamo as a bodyguard to Pinkie?" Papyrus rolled up the scroll and smirk. "I'd pay a thousand bits to see that..."

* * *

"ALL PASSENGERS TO DODGE JUNCTION, PLEASE DISEMBARK! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" The shrewd Earth pony worker from before hollered to the passengers on the zeppelin.

Dan had been leaning on the railing the whole trip, taking the beautiful scenery of Equestria. "Finally..." He took his forehooves off of the railing and started walking across the deck, nodding briefly at Fix-It as he working on another mechanism, who smiled and waved back as Dan disembarked down the ramp onto the zeppelin tower that had built above the town of Dodge Junction.

The disguise was working for the most part, aside from Fix-It. Most ponies weren't giving Dan any strange looks at all and were hurriedly going about their business, which was good. _"They must think I'm here on Royal business, just like Twi predicted..."_ Dan thought with a small smile from underneath his hood.

Dan headed over to the railing of the tower and put his forehooves on the edge, leaning over. The setting sun painted the sands of the desert around the town a golden yellow. Down below, he could see Dodge Junction, the small Western Town Applejack had referred to frequently when he was in Equestria last. "How quaint..." Dan muttered. "Reminds me of where a spaghetti Western would take place..."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" A sweet, female voice said from his left.

He turned his head and saw a very strange looking pony. A Pegasus mare, she looked like. Her hide was a turquoise blue and her messy mane and tail were a brilliant lavender. He eyes were a mild green color and her Cutie Mark was a paintbrush and a color pallet. Coincidentally enough, she was wearing an apron and sitting on a stool in front of an easel, painting a picture of what looked like the landscape.

Her defining feature, though, was her ears. He'd never seen anything like them. Instead of one tip on each ear, there was two, her ear splitting in half as it reached the top. There was a mystery about them that intrigued Dan.

"Yes...yes it is...I've never seen anything like it..." Dan said in his lower register.

The mare didn't turn her head to look at him, but rather, continued work on her painting. "You a city colt?"

"You...could say that..." Dan responded, trotting over towards the mare.

"Those cities are becoming urbanized so fast, there's hardly any more of...this..." She gestured out at the horizon. "For ponies to see anymore..."

"Yeah...it is a shame..." Dan said, looking at her picture. "That's really good..."

For the first time, the mare turned and looked at him, smiling. "Why thank you, Mister...?"

_"Crap...what was my fake name again...?" _"Captain Blue Bolt, miss...?"

"Violet." She giggled and smiled, turning back to her work. "Out on Royal Business, Captain?"

Dan nodded once, "Yes, ma'am. I'll need a place to sleep before my business tomorrow..." He looked out at the town down below. "Is there an inn where I can rest tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Try the Bannered Mare." Violet nodded. "It's a little old fashioned. It has a pub and everything, but..." She chuckled. "We're an old fashioned town."

"It'll do..." Dan nodded. "Thank you, Miss Violet."

"Farewell, Blue Bolt..." She waved before Dan nodded curtly and trotted off towards the stairs along the outside of the tower.

Violet continued painting for a moment when her ears suddenly perked up. "Blue...Bolt...?" She turned her head to look at Dan just as he was about to walk down the stairs. His cape waved in the wind as he walked, and she caught sight of his Cutie Mark.

"A...bass clef...?" Violet dropped his paintbrush and palette. "He...can't be..." She gasped when he turned to walk down and his golden eyes glinted briefly from underneath his hood. "He is!" She slammed her hoof onto her face. "Blue...Bolt...? How could I not _see _it! Dad was right!"

She looked again, but he was gone.

"I've got to see if he's real..." Violet quickly threw a tarp over her piece of art and threw off her apron before starting to gallop after Dan.

"If he is, Dad's not gonna believe it..."

* * *

Dan was provided with a bag-full of 500 bits for expenses during his travels while investigating these disappearances, so paying for food and shelter was not a worry of his.

As he traveled through the dusty streets of Dodge Junction, he took note of how rural it all seemed compared to Ponyville. It reminded him of old Ponyville, actually. Vendors selling produce and hoof-crafted bags and jewelry from the mines he assumed were nearby. He sighed and shook his head as he walked. _"The same thing is happening on Earth..."_

As he pushed past the occasional group of ponies wearing old west attire, he couldn't help but feel as if somepony was watching him. Wanting to avoid attracting too much attention, he avoided turning around quickly to catch whoever was watching him. All he could do was stop, turn his head slowly around, and look.

But he always saw nothing.

He turned and continued walking until he finally found what he was looking for. "The Bannered Mare...authentic..." He eyes fell on an old west styled inn with a hanging sign out front that read "The Bannered Mare" in old west font.

Dan trotted up the stairs, past some shady looking earth ponies who were hanging out outside the inn, and in through the doors.

* * *

Violet was breathing in and out heavily as she dove behind a barrel just before the Captain could turn and see her. She heaved a sigh of relief, "Whew..."

She carefully peeked over the barrels at the Captain once more just in time to see him push through the doors to The Bannered Mare. "There he goes. I wonder what-"

She stopped abruptly when she saw the trio of shady looking Earth ponies in cowpony hats and musket pistols strapped to their flanks nodded at each other and followed the Captain inside.

"Uh oh..." Violet put a hoof up to her mouth. "The Bandito Brothers...not now..." She muttered as she took flight from her hiding place and shot towards the doors to the inn. "Gotta warn him..."

* * *

"Medium salt-lick, please..." Ace muttered in his lower register again at the bar-keep.

The bar-keep nodded briefly, reached under the table, and pushed the salt-lick in front of Ace. Ace took out a few bits and tossed them on the counter to pay, nodded, and took a lick of the salt, shuddering as the wonderful taste of the salt filled his mouth.

_"I forgot how strangely good salt-licks were..." _Dan thought, casually looking around the pub from under his hood. He saw a few groups of ponies playing what appeared to be Texas Hold-'Em, or whatever it was called in Equestria, and a few mares walking around serving drinks. A lone Earth pony stallion with a fancy mustache plunked on the piano on the far side of the room.

He resisted the urge to swear, however, when the three shady-looking Earth ponies from outside filed in through the door, their eyes fixed on Dan.

Dan lowered his eyes and concentrated on his salt-lick, taking another lick. The piano playing stopped as the sounds of gasps from the patrons and hushed whispers filled the room behind him. In front of him, the bar-keep slowly, but surely, made his way to the back room, not turning around as he did so.

Dan heard three pairs of hoof-steps echo across the floor. He took another lick of the salt before the hoof-steps stopped behind him.

"What's a namby-pamby city guard doin' in Dodge Junction, Horseshoe?" Dan heard one ask another.

"Well, can't say ah know fer sure, Pecos..." He responded. "But ah reckon he is on Royal business..."

The third laughed stupidly, "Hurr hurr yeah! Probably from the Princess 'erself!"

"Shut up, Derryl!" The first one barked, and a slapping noise was heard.

"Well, ah reckon that Royal Guards get quite the pay, wouldn't you say?" The second chuckled sarcastically.

"Ah agree, brother..." There were gasps as the sounds of a pistol being cocked were heard behind him. He felt the barrel of the musket being pushed up against his back.

"Cough up yer bits, guard." The first one smirked. "An' ah won't splatter you internal organs all over the damn place..."

Dan sighed, slowly shook his head, and said in his lower-register, "You don't want to do this..."

The three brothers laughed before the second one nodded, "Oh, ah think we do!"

Dan just sat there, staring at his salt lick, unmoving. The first brother growled as the other two pulled out short knives from their belts. "Ah'll give ya; to the count o' three, partner..." He closed one eye and took aim at Dan. "One..." Dan's right forehoof twitched. "Two..." There was a whimper from somepony in the corner nearby, afraid of what was about to happen.

"Thr-"

The doors of the saloon suddenly burst open and a familiar female voice yelled, "ACE! It's the Bandito Brothers! Look out!"

"Ace?" Dan felt the barrel of the gun leave his back as the brother's turned around. "Who the buck do you think you are, li'l missy? Callin' this guy Ace?" The brother took aim at the mare who had just barged in.

The familiar voice screamed and Dan instantly knew who it was.

_"Violet!"_

Dan leaped into action. He back-flipped off of his stool and kicked the first brother with the gun in the head, knocking him down. The bullet discharged into the air and embedded itself in the ceiling.

Dan landed on the floor between the brothers and Violet, who was cowering in the floor. The two brothers that were still up charged at him, their knives at the ready.

Dan lunged forward, grabbing the third brother's forehoof, twisting it with a sickening crack, and flipping him over his head and smashing him down onto a table, annihilating it to pieces.

The second brother stabbed at Dan, but Dan sidestepped, took to the air, and slammed both of his hooves forward into the second brother's face, sending him flying across the pub and crashing into the bar, bottles of cider breaking ot bits as he slid to the floor, blood ozzing from broken glass wounds.

Dan smiled, happy at dispatching all three of them, when he heard a click of a pistol being cocked. He whirled around and saw the first brother up and standing behind Violet, holding the pistol to her head. She was in tears and whimpering.

"Ah'll shoot her, guard!" He barked, breathing heavily. "Don't think ah won't, 'cause ah will! Ah'll blow her brains out!"

Dan smirked from underneath his hood, "You don't have the balls, hotshot..."

"RRRRAAAA!" The brother growled and turned to end it all for Violet, who screamed.

A gunshot echoed throughout the bar, and everypony who was taking cover flinched and covered their heads.

Violet was fine. Breathing heavily in panic, she looked at the brother who was holding her. His grip went limp and he fell over, crushing a chair. A pool of blood started forming around him from a wound in his side.

"Oh Celestia..." She gasped, looking over at Dan. He was holding his musket pistol in his forehoof. The barrel was smoking and it was clear that he was the one who discharged the bullet. He shook his head looking at the dead body of Horseshoe, flipped the pistol around, and holstered it.

He trotted past the two groaning younger brothers who Dan had beaten up with his bare hooves and walked up to the barkeep, who was staring at the spectacle in awe. "Sorry about the mess..." Dan murmured, casually dropping a good amount of bits on the table from under his cloak. "I'll be going up to my room now..."

"Y-Yessir, Captain..." The barkeep saluted and nodded slowly.

Slowly, everypony started to go about their regular business. The various ponies returned to their card games and the piano player continued playing.

Violet was staring at the dead body of the oldest Bandito Brother is shock. "O-Oh my...I-I...wow..." She shuddered suddenly when she felt a hoof grip her shoulder.

She whipped her head around to see Dan grasping her shoulder, his golden eyes glinting from under his hood. "I don't know where you got that I'm Ace..." Dan whispered. "But so help me, if you tell anypony, I can't guarantee your safety like I did back there, you understand?"

Violet stared at him with widened eyes then whispered, "You...you ARE him..."

Ace looked around quickly before turning back to Violet. "Like I said, I don't know how you..."

"My father-"

"I don't wanna know! Just keep it to yourself!" Ace released her shoulder and started trotting over to the stairs.

"But...but..." Violet tried to say, but it was too late. Ace was already ascending the stairs.

Violet sighed. "Huh..." She looked over at the alive Bandito Brothers, who were now just scrambling to their feet. They gasped when they saw the corpse of their brother and, crying in terror and defeat, grabbed their brother's corpse and galloped out of the saloon.

Violet smiled, "Well, it's definitely Ace..." She muttered, walking up to the bar and sitting down. "Only he would defend an innocent like that..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Earth..._

* * *

Night had fallen over the human city of Los Angeles, and only one police patrol car remained in front of Dan's building. The investigation was done for the day and John remained there, worried about his brother.

Up in Dan's penthouse, John sat on the couch, holding in his hand a glass of Dr. Pepper. he sighed and took a sip, looking around. "I just don't get it..." He leaned forward, spinning the ice cubes in the glass with his finger. "He wasn't kidnapped...no evidence of a break-in..." He put the glass down on the table in front of him and gripped his head in frustration. "ARGH! It makes NO SENSE!"

Wheatley's AI core descended from the ceiling and blinked at Dan's police brother. _"Ghostly gargoyles are still a possibility, you know..."_

"Shut up, Wheatley..." John groaned, massaging his temples and leaning back on the couch.

_"Just saying..." _Wheatley rolled his eye.

"I'm done for today..." John murmured, kicking off his shoes and laying on the couch. "You think Dan would mind if I stayed here tonight?"

_"Does it matter?" _Wheatley chuckled. _"The blighter IS missing...I'd worry about your superiors thinking you were tampering with evidence...or some poppycock like that..."_

John chuckled, taking off his windbreaker and curling up on the couch. "True enough..."

As he was about to close his eyes, the lights in the room started flickering.

He sat up. "What the-?"

The room started to rumble and his glass of Dr. Pepper spilled over on the table. John looked up at Wheatley. "Wheatley! Status!"

Wheatley was non-responsive. His AI core was twitching and the blue light that highlighted his eye was flickering as well.

John stood up and ran to the window, looking around. First, he looked down. The people didn;t seem to notice the sky. Strange thunderheads were surrounding the penthouse and thunder cracked through the air, causing the glass in front of him to explode and send him flying back into the penthouse.

John groaned and sat up, shaking his head. "What the hell-!?"

There was a snap as Wheatley's AI core fell to the floor, his light out. "Wheatley!" He tried to get up and run over to the damaged AI core, but a horrid ringing filled his head and he collapsed, his hands gripping the side of his head, screaming in pain.

To make things even weirder, he started hearing a voice in his head. An evil, distorted voice that filled his heart with dread.

_**"So this is Earth...how convenient this rift in time is still here..."**_

"AAARGH!" John tried to stand again, but collapsed on the shattered glass, pain shooting all over his body.

_**"I think I will enjoy tearing this world apart bit by bit...hehehehe...HAHAHA!"**_

"NOOO!" John barked in pain before he finally fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

**Earth? In trouble? Naaaah, it can't be. Stay tuned to find out for real! Also, wouldn't Ace make the best Old West action hero? With Braeburn as his sidekick? I think so. :3**

**OCs:**

**Blue Arrow, Papyrus, and the Red Hooves (c) QTXAdsy**

**Fix-It (c) Crimson Valor**

**Violet (c) ...my girlfriend... :3**

**Stay frosty and thanks for your patience.**


	6. Chapter 6: Massacre

**Update!**

**This chapter is a little dark...ok, a lot dark...**

**Just read.**

**And play the music when it tells you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Massacre**

"Ugh..."

Dan rolled over in the queen-sized bed in his room at the inn, sleep eluding him. The moon shone through the window and reflected off of his armor, which he had taken off for the night and was resting on a chair.

"Argh...it's useless!" Dan rolled over again, facing away from the window. His golden eyes shone through the darkness as he sighed in frustration. Sleep had been keeping itself far away from Dan ever since he arrived in Equestria again. Thoughts of Rainbow Dash dating somepony else because she thought he was gone and his own son hating kept flowing through his head.

"I wish I could've gotten back sooner..." Dan muttered. "Then Dash would be right here next to me..." He opened his eyes and looked at the empty space next to him. "Maybe I was too hard on her..."

He closed his eyes again.

_"C'mon, Dan. You need sleep in case whatever is destroying these towns shows u-"_

An huge booming sound suddenly flung Dan from his bed, causing him to land hard on the wood floor. The whole inn was shaking as Dan hastily stumbled to his hooves and looked out the window. "What the hell is going on!?"

What he saw caused his to widen his eyes in terror.

A building on the edge of town, the post office, he thought it was, was destroyed.

Obliterated.

The building had apparently exploded in a shower of green flames, debris still falling down from the night sky. Three dead Pegasus mail-ponies was seen near the blaze, their bodies charred beyond recognition.

There were screams of shock from a couple mares who were walking down the street who had ducked for cover when the explosion hit who ran over to the burnt corpses and started shrieking for help.

"Buck." Dan scrambled back into the the room, quickly donned his armor, then flew out the door as fast as he could.

Once outside, he touched down and noticed several cow-ponies coming out of buildings and gathering around, keeping one forehoof on their muskets as they did.

Dan galloped up through the crowd to the burnt corpses and pulled up one of the mares, who was in tears.

"Ma'am! Miss, did you see what happened!?" Dan barked in his lower register.

The mare was sobbing uncontrollably. "Captain! My-my-my husband! H-h-he he..."

"Ma'am! Focus!" He shook her gently. "What happened!? Did you see how this building exploded!?"

She slowly and shakily pointed a hoof towards the sky. "A-a-agreen stream of...of-of fire!" She shook her head. "It came out of nowhere and...and..." She broke in tears again, burying her chest against Dan again.

Dan comforted the mare by stroking her foreleg and whispering, "I'm so sorry..."

Dan released the mare, who returned to grieving, and turned around to face the ponies who had gathered, including the town guard and a few Red Hooves that were stationed there. He caught a quick glimpse of a horrified Violet in the crowd before she disappeared behind more ponies that were gathering around.

"Alright! Listen up!" Dan barked in his lower register again. "We are under attack!" There were a few gasps from the crowd as mares gripped their mates and hugged their foals tight. "I need all the guards, Red Hooves, and able-bodied stallions that can hold a weapon of any kind ready for battle! NOW!"

"Why should we take orders from you!?" A panicked cowpony barked.

Dan just leered at him from underneath his hood. "I'm a bucking Captain!"

"Do what he says, idiot!" A guard lighting nudged the cowpony before he nodded and listened for instructions

The ponies scrambled, dashing into buildings and coming back out with muskets, old swords, and even kitchen knives.

Dan drew his pistol and faced the area where the mare had spotted the green stream of flame. "Form up on me! Melee weapons in front; ranged in the back! Hurry up!"

It took a few moments before all the ponies he had called to his aid were standing or hovering behind him. _"It's a good thing they gave me Captain's armor..." _Dan thought as he scanned the dark horizon for what could've sent the green flame at them.

"Quiet!" Dan said, quieting some scared ponies behind him who were chatting. "Steady now..."

(It is highly recommended that you now cue  watch?v=NzzGWfPI2YU on Youtube)

The lone militia Dan had scraped together stood quietly, gazing up at the sky, weapons at the ready. Cowponies tipped their hats upwards to get a better view of the sky. For a while, the only thing that could be heard was the clinking of muskets as they readied themselves for whatever was coming at the steady burning of the fire at the post office.

Dan was still scanning to horizon, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, a glimmer caught his eye. It wasn't anything metal, and it wasn't anything flying through the air. _"It...came from nowhere..."_

Suddenly, Dan heard what sounded like a buzzing noise. The mane on the back of his neck stood on end as he listened to the sound. The sound grew louder and louder until the buzzing was so obvious that other ponies started hearing it as well.

"What the...?" Dan muttered as he looked up at the direction of the buzzing noise. He widened his eyes at what he saw before him.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a giant airship had materialized, slowly making itself known as the glimmer Dan saw earlier spread around it. It looked like a giant black blimp, five times the size of the pony zeppelins, but full of giant holes.

"Celestia damn..."

"What the buck...? How is that thing flying with holes?"

"What in the hoof is _that_!?"

The ponies behind him started muttering about the strange flying object.

Dan stared up at it for a few moments before he noticed a green light on the airship getting bigger and bigger. It looked like...

"The green fire..." He muttered, whirling around to look at the post office fire.

It was the same color.

"SCATTER!" Dan yelled at the top of his lungs, spreading his wings and speeding out of the way and into a back alley between two buildings.

As he did so, the airship let out a horrible sounding robotic noise as it blasted down at the small battalion a deadly stream of green fire.

Most of the battalion managed to leap of fly out of the way, but some were not so lucky. The fire, on impact, exploded in the center of where most of the ponies were standing. When the smoke cleared, the charred corpses of several ponies were seen in the blast radius, unidentifiable.

Screams sounded out around town as the buzzing from the ship grew louder. Dan ran out into the street and tried to calm the routed ponies down. "Everypony! Get the mares and foals to safe places! NOW! Low to the ground!"

Dan turned towards the airship and gasped. Several bug-like creatures were flying through the air down towards Dodge Junction from the ship as the ponies who weren't fighting scrambled inside of buildings for cover.

"What are those things!?" Dan snarled, taking to the air and swinging his hooves out to both sides, his Element scimitars appearing. "EVERYPONY! FORM UP!"

The remaining stallions gathered behind him, weapons at the ready in a similar formation of what he had them in the first time. No pony bothered to question him about the scimitars, as they were under attack.

"Muskets!" Dan ordered. "FIRE!"

The cowponies armed with pistols and rifles took aim and fired at the group of charging bug-creatures. A few of the beasts were hit and crashed to the ground hard, killing them. _"Well, they are definitely NOT zebras..."_

"Fire at will!" Dan roared, letting the ranged ponies fire at their discretion. "Melee weapons! Ready!"

There was the sound of steel sliding against hooves as the ponies readied their weapons. One guard next to Dan looked up at him and asked, "Will we be okay, Cap?"

Without looking, Dan nodded, "Just stay together..."

Finally, the bugs were upon them.

"ATTACK!" Dan roared, swinging his scimitars outwards and cutting right through a bug who was charging him.

Most of the ponies in the front with him managed to fell the beats attacking them as well, but few were not so lucky and were tackled by the beasts and mauled by their fangs and sharp hoof-looking claws.

The battle was on.

Dan seemed to be dancing as he weaved through the battle, slicing and hacking at anything that buzzed or had creepy bug-eyes. As he cut through another creature, he heard the horrible, shrill noise of the ship opening fire again. Dan watched in horror and several ponies screamed as another stream of green fire was launched towards the town, this time crashing into the inn Dan was staying at, the building exploding in a shower of green flames.

Dan swore and whirled around, slicing through two more beasts at the same time. Nearby, he saw the guard from earlier fighting a beast with a dagger in his teeth. Behind him, another was sneaking up.

The night sky was filled with green light again as the airship blasted a home in the city, causing more screams of terror and death as Dan flew towards the beast, impaling it and angling his scimitar upward, snapping off the beast's head with a sickening crunch.

"Soldier!" Dan positioned himself back-to-back with the guard, who sighed in relief. "Captain!"

"Soldier, what are these things!?" Dan barked as he cut through another one, quickly pulled out his musket and blasted another one point-blank, causing thick green goo to go flying everywhere.

"Changelings, sir!" The guard cried out, slamming his hoof into one before stabbing it. "They attacked Canterlot way back fifteen years ago! ARGH!" He sliced at another one. "I can't believe they're back!"

"Did they have giant airships of death!?" Dan barked, drawing his blades across the throat of a changeling, lopping off it's head.

"Not really, sir!" The guard yelled out. "LOOK OUT!" The soldier ducked as the town turned green again, signaling the ship was firing again.

Dan hit the ground as well, covering his head. He felt the heat of another explosion on his face as it rocked the ground beneath him. Dan couldn't help but look up and see the zeppelin tower he arrived on come crashing down, crushing several ponies beneath it, as it was bathed in green fire.

"Buck!" Dan roared, standing up. He turned and noticed the soldier was dead on the ground, a piece of flaming firewood impaled in his chest. "ARGHHH!" Dan took to the air, narrowed his eyes at the airship, and took off, rocketing into the night sky.

As he flew, he hacked and slashed his way through the seemingly endless number of changeling creatures that seemed to be coming from the airship. As he flew, he noticed the cannon on the front had changed it's trajectory and was now aiming at him.

"Bring it on!" Dan roared and he did a twirl in the air, blades extended, killing a group of changelings that had swarmed him, bug limbs and green goo flying everywhere as he did.

The horrible noise filled the air again as the cannon fired, sending a huge green fireball hurtling towards Dan. Dan smirked and angled himself upward as fast as he could, twirling around the green flame. Behind him, the green flame hit another home, causing it to explode in a shower of flames.

Dan cut through another small group of changelings as he zoomed upwards, flying up over the airship. He extended his wings at the peak of his flight, angled his body downward, and began to dive-bomb towards the deck of the ship.

He twirled through the air, cutting through several more changelings that were flying upwards towards him.

Finally, he hit the deck of the ship, feigning a fighting stance. "COME ON, YOU CREEPY BASTARDS!" Dan roared as he lunged at changelings that were wearing what looked like steel conquistador armor from Earth. They made horrible screeching and buzzing noises as they flew towards Dan, drawing grizzly looking swords with jagged edges.

"Weapons now, huh?!" Dan roared stabbing through changeling before whirling around and slicing another one clean in half. As the two dead ones fell to the floor, Dan took to the air, kicked another changeling's helmet off, and stabbed it through the torso. He flung the impaled changeling up in the air as a projectile towards a flying changeling that was charging Dan, causing that changeling to lose it's trajectory and spiral down into an important-looking mechanism on the deck of the ship, causing it to explode in a shower of green flames.

Suddenly, he heard a massive buzzing sound as every changeling on deck flew towards him, covering him up in a dogpile. Dan gritted his teeth in pain as he felt little claws and fangs trying to bust through his armor. he closed his eyes and gasped in pain as the changelings managed to break off a part of his armor and bite into his neck.

"ARGH!" Dan screamed in pain as the changeling bit into his neck. "THAT'S IT! GET THE _BUCK_ OFF OF ME!"

Dan screamed and sliced upwards as hard as he could, causing a shockwave of explosive golden energy to send the changelings dogpiled on him flying off, either hitting the deck of the ship or flying off the edge and dying with a splat on the ground below.

Dan groaned in pain and rubbed the area of his neck changeling had bitten.

It felt...odd.

But he didn't have time to diagnosis, as he heard more buzzing coming from the hull of the ship behind him. Dan whirled around to see a big, stainless-steel black door burst open from what looked like the giant ship's cabin.

Dan prepared himself for more changelings, but instead, he found himself getting flung to the floor of the ship as a wave of green energy exploded from the door and sent him flying.

He groaned and stumbled to his hooves, holding his scimitars up as best he could.

He narrowed his eyes at the green light coming from the door and gasped when a changeling emerged.

But not just any changeling.

This one was bigger, covered in the steel armor the other ones on the ship were wearing, and had a crown on it's head.

_"Their leader..." _Dan scowled and feigned another fighting stance. "How about you turn around and go back the way you came, changeling?!" Dan barked. "Enough have died on either side, wouldn't you agree!?"

The changeling started laughing.

_Laughing_.

In a distorted woman's voice.

Dan cocked an eye as he stood there, awaiting the changeling's reaction. He met her eye to eye, her horrible green eyes biting into his very soul. It smiled with a horrible toothy grin and spoke:

"So this is all the ponies send in their defense? Foolish..." She cackled. "Their idiotic hierarchy is going to be the death of them..."

The changeling's eyes fell on the bite-mark on Dan's neck. She smiled.

"What're you-AAAARGH!" Dan collapsed to the ground, his head filling with horrible buzzing noises.

The changeling queen laughed again as Dan's scimitars disappeared in a flash of light.

"Literally..."

Suddenly, the changeling extended a hoof-claw at him and blasted him with a mini-stream of green fire. Dan grunted in pain as he was charred on his torso from the blast and sent flying off the deck of the ship.

"Fool..." The changeling smiled before turning and barking an order to the remaining changelings, "DODGE JUNCTION IS NO MORE! LET US LEAVE NOTHING LEFT! FIRE THE MAIN CANNON!"

Dan hit the ground hard on his side, a sickening crack was heard and a stream of pain shot through his right wing. He cried out in agony as he shakily stood up.

He looked behind him. He winged was bent in a way it shouldn't be. "Damn..." He looked up at the ship. "I'm not done yet!" He extended his hooves out to the side, expecting his scimitars to materialize.

But they didn't.

Dan panicked. "What the hell!?" He looked frantically at each of his hooves. "Why isn't it working!?" He tried it again, but nothing happened still. _"I've lost my power!""_

He heard screaming behind him and saw much of Dodge Junction on fire. He fell back on his hind legs and stared at the chaos. "No..." The ship opened fire again, exploding another structure. The scream of a mare was heard and Dan could've sworn he saw a flaming pony flying through the street, screaming in agony. Changelings were still battling ponies here and there, but the ponies were falling to the sheer number of the changelings.

"Gotta...save...survivors..." Dan shakily stood up and tried to fly, but a painful cringe in his wing left him on the ground.

So he galloped.

He galloped towards the flaming town as fast as he could. Every pony he passed on the ground, he reached a hoof down and checked for vitals.

But each time, he got nothing.

Each time, another tear came to his eye. He had failed to protect the citizens of this frontier town.

"DAAAAAMMMIIIIIT!" Dan shrieked, slamming a forehoof into the ground in frustration. He felt more heat on his face as another building exploded in a shower of green flames and more screams were heard.

Dan stood up, tears and blood stained on his face, and he started running towards the outskirts of town. He weaved in and out of changelings that were still killing and destroying, desperate to find at least one survivor.

He got so frustrated, he roared and tackled a changeling that was looming over a pony on the ground. He slammed his hoof down so hard, it went through the changeling's abdomen. He stood up, panting heavily and scowling.

Then he looked down at the pony on the ground and gasped.

"Violet!"

The turquoise artist pony was on the ground on her side, blood oozing from wounds on her torso and from her mouth and ears.

"She must've been killed from a blow to the head..." Dan said to himself, shaking his head sadly. He reached a hoof down and felt her neck.

His eyes widened.

"She's alive!" He shouted.

As quickly and painfully as he could, he leaned down and used his muzzle to angle her upright. He then positioned himself under her and lifted her up onto his back.

"Now, let's get out of here..." Dan muttered as he started stumbling towards the outskirts of town, hoping to put as much distance between them and the airship as he could.

As he limped out of town, he heard another strange noise. Up turned his head and looked up at the airship. He widened his eyes in shock when he saw, coming from the bottom of the ship, an even _bigger _cannon.

(in the song, fast forward to 6:05)

Dan watched in horror as it aimed straight down at the burning frontier city and charged up an huge fireball of green energy. There was a pulsating sound as the fireball was launched.

The fireball exploded on impact with the ground, causing a shockwave of green fire of destroy what was left and kill any survivors that remained. The town literally looked like it was vaporized in the blast.

Dan was flung to the ground when the shockwave reached them. He grunted in pain as he landed on his bad wing to prevent Violet from falling off of his back.

He felt the heat of the blast on his face as the shockwave passed over him and his mane was blown out of proportion from the blast as well, charring it in some places.

(end song)

Dan groaned and shakily stood up, Violet still perched precariously on his back, unconscious. Dan then tried to focus his vision so he could see the state of the town.

More tears fell from his eyes when he saw what remained of Dodge Junction. The whole town seemed to be ignited in green fire. Charred ruined were all that remained of every building and piles of strange looking dust dotted the streets from where Dan stood.

"Ponies...vaporized..." Dan shuddered, remembering the atom bombs on Earth. "How...how could this happen?" Dan looked up and saw the changeling airship disappear in a shimmer of light. "Changelings? Why have I not heard of them until now? And why are they doing this?" He grunted in pain as he tried to flap his right wing. It was definitely broken.

"Alright then..." Dan sighed. "Well, Violet...looks like we're on hoof..." Dan turned and started limped away from the annihilated city with Violet on her back. "I need to find a way to let the Princesses know what's going down...OW!"

A sudden weird ache in the side of his neck caused him to cringe and grasp the bite on his neck. More buzzing filled his head as he resisted the urge to collapse again. "What...the...?" Dan growled as the bite throbbed in pain.

The buzzing eventually subsided and Dan shook head, clearing his mind. "Weird..." Dan then looked ahead and noticed a rock formation with an outcropping beneath it. "Perfect...for now, anyway..." He heaved Violet onto his back to re-stabilize her then continued limping towards it saying, "C'mon, Violet. Let's fix you up..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Ponyville at Twilight Sparkle's library..._

* * *

"He's back!?" Rarity widened her eyes in pure shock and awe, while behind her Pinkie Pie bounced up and down excitedly, a big smile on her face.

Applejack and Twilight nodded after exchanging looks. "Yes..." Twilight spoke up, flipping her ponytail around to the other side of her neck.

"Oh, this is simply wonderful." Fluttershy flipped around in the air, a small smile on her face. "He's been gone for oh so long!"

"We should go tell Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "She'll be sooooo happy!"

"Oh yes, dear Rainbow Dash will want to know about this as soon as possible!" Rarity turned and made for the door. "Come on, girls!"

"Wait!" Twilight teleported in front of the door, blocking Rarity's exit. "She...already knows he's back!"

"What?!" Rarity looked taken aback, slightly raising a forehoof. "How?"

Applejack kicked the floor sadly. "He...uh...he found out about Fyre Bolt..."

Everypony in the library was silent. Even Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and was staring at Applejack. The steady beat of Fluttershy's wings were all that was heard for a while before the timid Pegasus spoke up. "She...told him? Flat out?"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah..."

"Is that why Rainbow isn't here, Twilight?" Rarity asked, cocking an eye.

"Yes..." Twilight looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Rainbow's in a depressed stupor at the Wonderbolts training field, Blazing Dawn's secluded himself at Sweet Apple Acres, and Dan has run off on an errand for the Princess to Dodge Junction. This family...it's being torn apart when it should be back together. We need to do something."

"Pardon?" Applejack turned to Twilight. "Dan did what now?"

"He was sent to Dodge Junction to investigate the-"

Twilight was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the library door.

"Representative Sparkle!" A gruff voice called out from behind the door. "This is Blue Arrow of the Red Hooves! We have a problem!"

Twilight trotted over the door with a confused look on her face. She opened it, and the gruff war vet stood there, an alarmed look on his face. Flanking him were Papyrus in his armor, as well as a confused-looking Dynamo.

"Blue Arrow! What's wrong?" Twilight asked as the three Hooves trotted in. Papyrus went straight to his wife, Applejack, and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong, sugarcube?" AJ asked her mate worriedly.

Blue Arrow closed the door with his hind legs and then faced the group. "Miss Sparkle, Dodge Junction...has been destroyed..."

There were sharp gasps around the room as the bearers of the Elements expressed their shock. Twilight just stared into space. _"Dan..."_

"The agent the Princesses sent has failed...we've lost all contact..." Blue Arrow sighed. "And we've been assigned to protect you and the other Elements until such a time as we can determine this isn't a direct threat against you..."

"Dan..."

Papyrus slowly looked down to see Applejack with tears running down her face. "D-Dan?" Papyrus looked down at his wife. "W-what are you-?"

"The agent was Dan, Blue Arrow..." Twilight looked down at the floor. "He...he came back after all this time..."

The room was again enveloped in stunned silence before a shocked Blue Arrow finally spoke up. "Bloody hell..." He sighed, gulped, then cleared his throat. "I...I hope the lad is alright..."

Rarity couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out the door in tears, while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy exchanged looks of sorrow.

Twilight sighed, then looked at Blue Arrow. "We can only hope he survived whatever is doing this..."

Blue Arrow slowly trotted up to Twilight and placed a forehoof on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Sparkle?"

Twilight sniffed sadly and let her bangs cover her eyes before replying:

"Find him. Please."

* * *

Rarity was blinded by tears as she ran down the road towards her boutique. She couldn't stand the fact that Dan, a wonderful and stylistic pony like Ace could be lying dead in a ditch in the desert. And just after he had returned to Rainbow Dash and his son.

"I-It shouldn't be like this!" She sobbed as she ran. "They b-both deserve true love! This-this just isn't right!"

Suddenly, her hooves made contact with something soft on the the road, causing her to lurch forward and fall to the ground. She had been tripped.

"W-what the-!?" Rarity sniffed and slowly got up, turning around. "What in Equestria was that!?"

Laying in the mud at her hooves was a stallion. A green, Unicorn stallion with a clean cut, short blonde mane and lengthy tail. His cutie mark was the police badge of police on Earth, and scrawled across the top of the badge, it read "Sessions." The stallion also wore a dirty, brown windbreaker with a similar badge.

"Oh my..." Rarity slowly reached a hoof down and poked the stallion. In turn, he groaned, clenched his teeth, and opened his eyes.

"Ugh..." The stallion spoke up. "What...what _happened_?"

"Are you...okay,sir?" Rarity leaned down, a scared look on her face.

"Ugh..." The stallion strangely tried to use his forehooves to turn himself over. "Yeah...yeah, thanks ma'am, I'm-" When he finally managed to turn himself around and look at Rarity, he froze. His pupils shrank and his eyes widened in shock.

"Would...would you like me to get you...a cleaner coat, sir?" Rarity cocked her head to one side.

The stallion just stared at her for a moment before he pointed a forehoof at her and screamed.

"AAAAARGH!"

This took Rarity aback, and she screamed as well.

There they stood, screaming at each other for a few seconds before a third, slightly robotic voice joining in the screaming.

Both Rarity and the mystery stallion stopped screaming and turned their heads to the left to see a robotic pony with a single blue eye in the center of it's head pointing a synthetic forehoof at the both of them, a metallic screaming reverberating from his steel body.

Rarity and the green Unicorn screamed at the sight of the robotic monstrosity and stepped backward, pointing. Rarity and the stallion again saw each other and started screaming at the sight of each other again.

Finally, Rarity couldn't take anymore. She put a forehoof up to her forehead, sighed, and plopped down in the mud.

The green stallion stopped screaming abruptly, shakily stood to his hooves, and scrambled over to the unconscious fashionista. "Oh, my God...miss? Miss? Ah damn...WHOA!" The green stallion slipped and fell down into the mud again.

"_John? That you, mate?" _The robotic pony stepped forward. _"Bloody hell, John!"_

"Wheatley!" the green stallion again tried to stand up again, but stumbled and fell. "Where the hell are we?!" He gestured to Rarity. "Why was this..._horse_...talking?!"

Wheatley looked down at himself before shaking his head and responding. _"A better question yet, mate...WHY ARE WE HORSES TOO!?"_

"I...I don't know..." John shook his head. "But...ugh...first thing's...first..." He shakily stood up. "I gotta learn how to walk..."

"_Great..." _Wheatley sighed. _"Next thing you know, some magical Unicorn princess will be explaining to us that Dan was magically transported to fairy-tale rainbow land..."_

"Shut up, Wheatley..." John barked in frustration as he continued to try and gain his balance. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?! WHOA!" With a splat, the policeman-turned-pony fell down.

Wheatley chuckled, _"Yeah yeah...bloody hell, mate...can't take a joke?"_

* * *

**OH man...Dan's bro and Wheatley? Spicy... I wonder what new developments will occur with John around?**

**More OCs making appearances soon...**

**Stay tuned for more.**

**Fyre Bolt (c) Robsa990**

**Violet (c) BloodyOkami**

**-Thunderhawk**


	7. Chapter 7: Survivors

**Holy crap...update no-jutso, guys!**

**I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. Life calls sometimes.**

**Here we...go.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Survivors**_

* * *

Everything was dark for Violet.

The last thing she remembered was getting attacked by a changeling, of all things, and telling her father to run.

Her head was throbbing. Her wings ached.

But she felt...warm.

As her senses started coming back, she could hear the crackling of a fire a few feet away and could feel it's warmth.

A voice grunted and the sound of metal clanging was heard. The voice was a male. He sounded like he was working on something.

"Ugh..." She groaned and rolled over, but she found that her wings hurt just as much. "Argh..." She winced and opened her eyes. She found herself underneath a rock outcropping, the aforementioned fire illuminating the ceiling above her with a pale orange light. She could tell she was still in the desert.

She was lying down. She tried to lift up both her forehooves, but could only lift her right one. Her left one, when she looked down, was restrained by a familiar brown and tattered cloak acting as a sling.

"You'll wanna be careful there..." The voice said, grunting again. "You took a nasty beating...that forehoof that's all slung up? Broken in three places...don't mess with it..."

She turned to see who the voice belonged to and gasped. "You..."

Sitting on the other side of the fire was the stallion of legend, Blue Bass. He was looking at her across the fire, his golden eyes glinting slightly from the fire. "Me what?" Blue Bass looked away from her and grunted again. Violet found the reason for his grunting was him trying to remove the charred pieces of armor from his hooves. He removed one and grunted in pain, his fur underneath revealed to be charred, and threw it on the ground, making the metal clank.

"Did you...are you...?" Violet couldn't speak. She lurched forward and coughed violently and a little blood came out of her mouth.

"Don't talk so loudly..." Blue Bass spoke quietly to her. "You have a minor concussion and suffered some internal bleeding...honestly, I didn't think you would live..." The stallion sighed as he reached down, ripped some more fabric from the brown cloak he wore, and wrapped a slip of it around a wound on his forehoof. He used his mouth to pull the makeshift bandage into a knot, grunted in pain, and sighed. "I had to save at least one of you...and you were still breathing..." Blue Bass looked outside the outcropping and scanned the night sky. "Plus, those things are still out there in their warship...looking for stragglers..." He turned back around and narrowed his eyes. "So stay quiet..."

Violet nodded slowly, still in shock that she was right all along. The captain that had arrived the day before who had called himself Blue Bolt was actually Blue Bass, the stallion who saved Equestria all those years ago before she was born. She opened her mouth to speak. She had so many questions to ask Ace. But she fell silent remembering his orders and her health.

Violet took this opportunity to look herself over. She was covered in makeshift bandages from her multiple wounds, all from his cloak. She looked back at Ace, who was now standing up on all fours and stretching out his wings, which were intact for the most part. There were a few bruises here and there.

He felt her eyes on him and he looked over at her, "Violet, was it?"

Violet was confused. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance at him.

"Just nod. Yes or no?"

Violet blinked a few times, then nodded.

Ace nodded, "Right...just making sure..." He walked over to her side of the fire and stood next to her spot, looking down at her. "You paint a lot?"

He was looking down at her Cutie Mark, which was a paintbrush and colors. She nodded again with a slight smile.

Ace smiled. She blushed. She had never seen him smile before. "That's wonderful...I wish I could draw..."

Ace finally sat down next to her and stared out at the night sky. Finally, after a few moments, her frowned. "Did you..." He sighed heavily. "Did you have family back there?" He turned and looked at her, his golden eyes glinting again from the fire.

This took Violet aback. She looked down at the ground in front of her, a lone tear sliding off of her cheek and landing on the ground.

"Oh, no..." Ace sniffed, his mouth slightly agape. He gritted his teeth, smacked himself on the forehead in frustration, and shook his head. "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

She nodded while still looking at the ground, signaling that he was forgiven.

"Mother?"

Violet shook her head again.

"F...father?"

Violet snapped her head in Ace's direction, who was looking down at her with sorrow in his expression.

She sniffed, nodded furiously, and threw herself upwards, wrapping her good forehoof around Ace.

He grunted in confusion, but then slowly realized what had happened and patted her back with a forehoof. "I'm so sorry...I couldn't save everypony..."

She sniffed and buried her muzzle into Ace's shoulder. His fur felt hot in that area as the tears streamed out of her eyes stained it.

Violet hugged Ace tightly, shaking from her sobs. She felt him run a hoof through her mane uncertainly, something that made her cry even more. He was holding her like her father used to.

Instead of breaking away, Violet just nuzzled closer to Ace. She felt just a little bit safer in his embrace.

Blue Bass felt Violet's nuzzling and sighed, reminded of the times Dash had done the same. If he closed his eyes, he could almost picture him and Violet together, instead of him and Rainbow Dash...

_"What am I thinking?"_ Ace thought as he held this mare he had only just gotten know.

And she hadn't even spoken that much.

A bush just outside the cave started to rustle fiercely. Blue Bass quickly threw away the mental picture, drawing and cocking his flintlock and holding Violet protectively.

"Whoever you are, don't even think about it!" Ace growled and narrowed his eyes, taking aim at the bush.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" A voice called out that was clearly not changeling. Slowly, a white stallion emerged from the brush, an alarmed look on his face. "I'm a friend! Don't shoot!"

Ace sighed and lowered his weapon, placing it on the ground and letting go of Vio. "Can't be too careful..." Ace flexed his wings and eyes the new pony mysteriously. "What is a pony like you doing all the way out in the middle of the desert?"

The pony, who had an electric blue mane and tail, stepped forward, eyeing Ace and Vio cautiously. "I came because I...well..." He paused and looked down. "I'm here because of Rainbow Dash. Ace..."

"Rainbow Dash...?" Ace blinked in confusion upon hearing his lover's name.

"She's worried sick," the stallion explained, eyeing Ace and Violet oddly. Ace cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you know Rainbow Dash?" he asked. "Who are you?"

The white stallion pursed his lips, looking off to the side for a moment before replying.

"My name is Fyre Bolt-"

Ace's eyes widened, and he lunged at Fyre Bolt. "RRRRAAAAAGH!"

Blue Bass forced Fyre Bolt to the ground, shoving the flintlock pistol beneath Fyre Bolt's chin. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING UP HERE!"

A drop of sweat rolled down Fyre Bolt's forehead as the barrel of the pistol dug into his neck. He could see Blue Bass twitching at the trigger, ready to pull it in an instant.

"Ace..." Fyre Bolt lifted up his forehooves. "I...I can explain..."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you right now..." Ace growled as he pressed it harder against him.

Violet looked on in horror behind the pair, afraid of what was going to happen and confused as to what was going on.

"Ace..." she squeaked out, trying to get his attention before he went over the edge.

She was too quiet and was unable to grab his attention. Rage was blinding Ace, boiling up in him and wiping out all other emotion.

"I wanna help you!" Fyre Bolt suddenly blurted out, gulping nervously. "I...I wanna make amends! I don't want any hard feelings between us! Rainbow Dash felt awful! And so did I!"

"That's a tall order, Fyre Bolt!" Ace growled, leaning in closer. "I'm still waiting on that good reason!"

Fyre bolt opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ace grabbing his head, a single drop of blood rolling down from the bite on his neck. Fyre was about to ask what was wrong, but Ace quickly pressed down with his pistol, practically suffocating him.

"Give...me...a..._reason_..." Ace hissed through his teeth. Fyre Bolt began to panic as the flint moved back just a tiny bit.

"You need me to get you out of this!" Fyre Bolt cried out, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst.

Ace had just about had it. He was about to end the stallion that ruined everything when the buzzing intensified, drowning out Fyre Bolt's words. He cried out, staggering backward and dropping the pistol. He placed a forehoof on his forehead and cried out again. He shook his head violently.

Violet rushed over to Ace and grabbed hold of him, putting her mouth near his ear so she could whisper to him. "Ace!"

Her words snapped Ace out of whatever influence he had been under, and he looked at her weakly. Fyre Bolt got up off the ground and dusted himself off, rubbing his throat.

"Blue Bass, Fyre Bolt," Violet whispered as loudly as she could. "I don't know what's going on with you two...maybe I don't want to. But we need to work together if we're going to get out of this mess."

"Yeah, okay," Fyre Bolt said hoarsely. "One one condition: no talking about what happened with me and Dash, okay?"

Ace scowled, shaking his head to clear the last of the buzzing. He locked eyes with Fyre Bolt, Violet looking on. "Fine. But this isn't over."

Fyre Bolt nodded. "I know it isn't."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sat down in her library with who remained of the Elements of Harmony and sighed forlornly. "This is just a mess..."

"Twilight..." Applejack frowned at the sight of her friend struggling to comprehend the problem.

"I feel _bad_...I haven't felt this bad since the Nightmare incident..." Twilight placed a forehoof on her head, sighing again. "I can't...figure out a plausible way to fix this..."

"Don't give up, Twilight..." Fluttershy flew over and patted her friend on the shoulder. "A solution won't present itself right away...we just have to be patient..."

"Yeah, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she bounced over as well. "Fluttershy is right! Besides, it's not like a solution is going to trot through the front door!"

Suddenly, a loud knocking was heard from the front door.

"Ah'll get it," Applejack said, getting up and going to the door. She quickly peeked out the small window in the door, then pulled back, blinking. "Ah must be seein' things..."

Another series of knocks confirmed that Applejack was not hallucinating. Hesitantly, she opened the door. "Uh, howdy?"

"Hello...uh...ma'am." A green unicorn with a brown windbreaker, and a blonde mane and tail said to Applejack. Rarity was collapsed on his back, and behind him was...a robot.

_"Look! A cowpony! That's so ironic, in't it?"_ The robot spoke with an accent.

"I was just wondering if...uhm...this was yours..." The green Unicorn asked, nodding back at Rarity.

Applejack gaped, first at the unconscious Rarity, then at the strange synthetic pony. She stood silent for just a bit too long for the unicorn's tastes.

"Riiiiight..." he sighed, turning to his companion and nodding to a house across the way. "Next house, Wheatley."

_"Righto, mate!"_ the pony named 'Wheatley' said cheerily. _"Y'know, still trying to get used to the whole 'mobile' thing. Never really thought about what it'd be like, 'cept for the rail, of course. I honestly..."_

The pony's words faded as he walked away with his unicorn friend and Rarity. Applejack shook herself out of her shock and quickly called out after them. "Hey!"

The pair turned back to Applejack. "Yes?" the unicorn asked.

"That's my friend Rarity!" the cowpony told them, walking up to them. The unicorn and synthetic looked at one another, shrugged, and gladly traded off the unconscious Rarity.

"Well that's one mystery solved..." the green stallion sighed. "Now if only we could find Dan..."

Applejack's eyes widened in shock. Her eyes quickly ran down to the unicorn's cutie mark: a badge with "Sessions" written across the top!

_"Well if everything were that easy, mate, where would the fun be?"_

The stallion shook his head, and turned to leave. "Come on."

"Wait!" Applejack called out again. "Ya'll are lookin' for Dan?" She received two nods, one curt, one energetic, in reply. "Ah think ah can help with that."

* * *

The fire under the rock shelter where the ponies took refuge had long since gone out. Fyre Bolt, Violet, and Ace were sound asleep, as they had decided to make for Ponyville in the morning to warn the Elements.

Violet occasionally shiver as a cold desert wind blew by and would snuggle into her makeshift cast for warmth.

Fyre Bolt and Ace were sleeping opposite each other, the bad blood between them still fresh in their minds.

Ace turned fitfully in his sleep, as if he was experiencing a nightmare. He was breathing rapidly, a short growl punctuating his restlessness every now and then.

Suddenly, the blue pegasus sat up, his eyes wide. He looked around himself, at Violet, at Fyre Bolt, then quietly slinked away.

He took one last look back at them, then quietly gave a very..._unsettling_...chuckle.

He turned around, smirking crazily, and spread his injured wings, taking off, a stream of blood flowing down his head.

His eyes were shrunken down to small circles.

Small _green_ circles.

* * *

"BROTHER!?" All four of mares in the library who were conscious yelled at once. Rarity was still KO'd on the couch.

John stared at all four of the mares, exchanging a look with Wheatley. "Yeah...I'm Dan's brother..."

Wheatley's optic narrowed. _"Wait a second..."_ Wheatley trotted up to John and tapped him on the shoulder. _"So then...I was right..."_

"Right about what?!" John barked annoyedly at the robot.

_"Dan got sent to magical pony-land!"_ He grabbed John's head and yanked it in the direction of Twilight Sparkle. _"And now...and NOW...we're getting told he was sent here by a magical unicorn Princess!"_

Twilight Sparkle gave the duo a look. "I'm a representative in a hierarchy..."

_"Same difference, love..."_ Wheatley rolled his optic as John yanked himself free of Wheatley's grip.

"So...he's here?" John said, not sure what to make of this whole situation.

"Yesiree...yer brother's a darned legend here in Equestria..." Applejack gave a small smile and stepped forward.

"Is there gonna be an EIGHTH Element now!?" Pinkie asked with shock on her face.

"No, Pinkie..." Twilight shook her head, sighing.

"I...see..." John cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "And...what exactly did my bro do for you...horses?"

"_Ponies_..." Twilight corrected.

"Fine...ponies..." John scoffed.

"He saved us!" Pinkie said as she bounced up to the green unicorn. "A powerful god of Chaos returned from imprisonment and started attacking the capital city and then he discovered a new element and blah blah blah blah blah!"

John's eye twitched as Pinkie kept bouncing around and speaking a such a high speed. He didn't even know it was possible to talk like that.

He shook his head to regain his composure before Wheatley sighed, _"Okay...could someone other than the crazy pink one explain what he did?"_

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, "You'll have to excuse her..." She gestured to the chairs in the library as she, Fluttershy, and Applejack sat down while Pinkie kept bouncing.

John and Wheatley again exchanged another look before John shrugged and sat down next to the unicorn that had fainted and was still out, while Wheatley awkwardly positioned himself on the table.

Twilight gave the robotic pony a weird look before John waved a hoof from his spot, "Ignore him...he's...impaired..."

_"Your horse-face is impaired!"_ Wheatley retorted, pointing a hoof.

This elicited a slight chuckle from Fluttershy before Twilight cleared her throat. "It all started fifteen years ago...when my friend Rainbow Dash was doing her rounds during weather patrol..."

* * *

Ace was surrounded by Royal Guards with their weapons drawn in the middle of the desert. He had no recollection of how he got there. In fact, he didn't have any control of his actions. Droplets of blood flowed from his head as he stood there, looking down.

"There he is, Corporal Redemption, sir!" A guard spoke up as his superior approached.

_"What's...going on...?"_ Dan thought over the constant buzzing noise in his head._ "Why...can't I...control myself?"_

"Blue Bass?" A voice asked him and he heard the clopping of hooves stepping towards him. "Blue Bass? Is...is that you?"

_"Yes! Yes, it's me!"_

"Redemption, is it?" He spoke with a voice that wasn't his. It was scratchy and coarse, and...crazy-sounding.

_"What the-!? This...this isn't me! Help!"_

"A Red Hoof, no less...good for you..." Ace responded, slowly looking up at the Red Hoof. He was an orange Pegasus with a spiky orange mail and tail. His eyes widened as he locked eyes with Ace.

_"W-what is it? Why are you scared? I'm fine! It's me!"_

"I had great respect for the Red Hooves..." Ace said, smiling evilly. His teeth were alarmingly sharp and pointy for a stallion of his size.

_"Since when did my teeth get so heavy and big?!"_

The Red Hoof known as Redemption growled and drew a knife, pressing it to Ace's throat. "You did not answer my question!" He bared his teeth and scowled. "Are you or are you not Blue Bass?!"

_"YES! I AM!"_

Ace started to laugh maniacally. "Hahahaha...HAAAHHAHAHAH! Heeeehehehehee..." He smirked. "I was..."

_"WAS!? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!? AAARGH! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF OVER THIS BUZZING!"_

"This guy is insane..." A nearby guard said.

Ace stopped laughing and slowly leaned over and looked at the guard who spoke. "Insane? You think..." He narrowed his evil-looking green eyes at the guard. "I'm insane?"

_"ARGH!"_

"Y-yes?" The guard responded, looking at Ace like he was a monster.

"GOOD ANSWER, MEAT!" Ace shrieked before bucking Redemption, taking his knife, and rushing towards the guard.

_"NOOO!"_

The real Ace faintly heard a scream.

He felt hot blood flow over the hoof that was clutching the knife.

Then, he heard no more except the buzzing.

Not even himself.

* * *

Redemption lay still on the ground, unmoving. He lifted his head up, slowly. His head was spinning. He must've hit it on a rock.

"That Red Hoof is alive!" A female voice hissed behind him.

"Hurry! Get him out of there!" A male voice sounded.

"Whu-what?" Redemption murmured, trying to roll over and get a look at who was talking.

"Shh!" A blue mare with weird ears and a purple mane said to him while a white Pegasus with a blue mane and tail slowly lifted him. "Stay quiet!" She winced as a guard cried out from getting killed.

"Ugh..." Redemption leaned back and felt himself being lifted up by the two Pegasus ponies.

As everything blacked out, he heard the two talking. "Violet, we need to tell Rainbow Dash about this!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash couldn't remember how long she'd been flying at the Wonderbolt training field. With no emotion in her violet eyes, she flew through the obstacles and through the cloud loops like clockwork, not paying attention to anything around her. Her talk with Fyre Bolt didn't go so well. He stormed off to go help Dan when she didn't want him to. Occasionally, however, a stray tear would stream down her face and fly down to the ground.

Her most recent tear splashed down at the hooves of Captain Spitfire. She gazed up at rainbow Dash with worry in her eyes.

"She still out here?" A rough, scratchy voice behind her signaled the arrival of Soarin', her coltfriend and co-captain.

"Yeah..." Spitfire sighed as Soarin' sat beside her. "Something is most definitely wrong with her...it's been three hours non-stop...even she can't keep up with herself at this rate..."

"What should we do?" Soarin' asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't die when her wings finally give out and she falls..." Spitfire sighed, leaning against Soarin's shoulder.

Rainbow Dash, however, was not going to stop anytime soon.

She needed to get him out of his mind, and non-stop training was the prime way to do so.

Or so she thought.

She still loved him, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't change the fact that he was back.

And that she had screwed up.

She stopped flying abruptly.

Spitfire and Soarin' leaned forward to see if they could get a glimpse at what was happening.

She whipped her head around and looked out towards the desert. The sadness in her eyes was gone. It was replaced with a combination of worry and determination.

"Whoa..." Soarin' muttered.

Rainbow Dash felt like something was very wrong. It was a weird feeling. Something she hadn't felt since...

Her pupils shrank in worry.

"Dan..."

She quickly flew down to where Soarin' and Spitfire were sitting, landing with a heavy thud in front of them. Soarin' fell backwards as Spitfire stood up. "What's the matter, Dash?"

"Ace is in trouble!"

"ACE!?" Both Soarin' and Spitfire barked, Soarin' sitting upright.

"I can feel it..." Dash said, again gazing out at the desert. "We need to go save him, now!"

"Waitwaitwait..." Spitfire waved a hoof. "Ace is back!?"

"Your coltfriend that went to Zebrica? It's been years!" Soarin' said with shock.

"I'll explain later...for now, we're mobilizing the Wonderbolts!"

Spitfire stared at Rainbow for a moment before sighing, "Is that what...this is all about?"

She whipped her head to look at her Captain, "This?"

She gestured at Rainbow with a forehoof. "This."

Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah...

"Then we have no time to lose."

* * *

**Hooray! Abother update after many months of inactivity. I'll try to get more out as soon as I can!**

**Violet (c) BloodyOkami**

**Fyre Bolt (c) Robsa990**

**And thanks to robsa for the amazing art. If you wanna see it, go to FiMFiction.**


End file.
